Shinigami goes Yokai
by Just4fun23000
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki died using an overpowered version of the Final Getsuga Tenshō, but the Goddess of the Sun still had a few plans for our favourite Substitute. Watch how Ichigo deals with his new chance at life, reborn as a Kyubi no Kitsune! No harem! Ichigo x Yasaka, Kyubi/Shinigami Ichigo! Somewhat OP Ichigo. -Under Rewrite-
1. A decision made

**Shinigami going Yokai**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will not give up!" People speaking

" _I will not give up!" People thinking_

" **Call out my Name!"** Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon talking

" _ **Be calm.."**_ Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 01: A decision made

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally done.

The Winter War was finally over and the Shinigami prevailed once again.

The Substituted Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, fought the traitorous Captain Aizen head on and managed to come out Victorious.

It was a hard battle, neither combatant gave less then his all; but in the end, Ichigo Kurosaki managed to slay Aizen by destroying the Hōgyoku.

But no victory came without a prize to pay, especially since what Ichigo Kurosaki did shouldn't have been possible to accomplish, as the Hōgyoku was supposedly indestructible.

Ichigo was only capable of accomplishing such feat by using a sacrificial technique called "Final Getsuga Tenshō", which took Ichigo's Reiatsu supply as well as his life-force and converted it into pure Power.

As the name implied, it truly is the "Final Getsuga Tenshō", as it came at the cost of the users life.

Ichigo stood facing the remains of his most formidable opponent, Souske Aizen. Aizen was a tall man with brown hair, and his final transformation through the Hōgyoku left him with purple eyes and white pupils. All that was left now of Aizen were two halves of his body, split cleanly down the middle.

Lying right next to the deceased Aizen was a small purple marble-like sphere, the Hōgyoku, and just like its deceased Master, the Hōgyoku was split in half and it slowly turned to dust, to hopefully never return again.

Ichigo took a deep breath, and despite being enemies, he couldn't help but mourn the death of his opponent. Ichigo was a tall young man, he had spiky auburn almost orange hair and hazel brown eyes. His muscular physic was visible to everyone, as his clothes were torn and the entire top of his Shinigami Uniform was missing.

Ichigo looked up into the blue sky that covered this replica of his hometown Karakura and he sighed.

" _Thank you Zangetsu, my friends."_ A single tear escaped his eyes as he mourned his most trusted companions, his Zanpakutō Zangestsu.

Even if the old man and the white copy of himself could be a pain in the ass at times, they still where his companions and his blade in its truest form, and both of them sacrificed their existences so that he could defeat Aizen.

Ichigo suddenly began to cough and hack violently and he covered his mouth with both of his hands as he was forced to go down on one knee as he kept coughing. It felt like he would vomit out his own lungs if he kept coughing like that. After a few minutes Ichigo managed to breathe somewhat easily again and he looked at his hands…

Which were covered in his own blood he coughed up.

" _So this is it for me huh?"_ Ichigo thought, truthfully he didn't want to die yet, but if it meant that his little Sisters and friends were save then he could deal with giving up his own life.

"Ichigo!" He hear the voice of his mentor call out to him.

"Kisuke…" Ichigo muttered weakly and forced himself to stand up on shaky legs. He looked in the direction the voice came from and saw thee amusing sight of Kisuke Urahara looking flabbergasted and completely mind-blown. Ichigo would have laughed his ass off, if he wasn't in his dying moments that is…

"What happened!?" Kisuke asked/demanded.

Kisuke is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and grey eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark green coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori. Urahara carries a fan, which he uses to hide his face when he needs to hide his emotions, making it hard to read to others. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat (which usually shadows his eyes).

"Isn't it *cough* obvious Kisuke? I *cough* killed him." Ichigo muttered weakly, he could feel his final moments pass him by, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Listen Kisuke, I need *cough* *cough* you t..o take c-care of my family."

Kisuke became deathly serious once he heard Ichigo utter that sentence. There was no way that someone like Ichigo would ask something like that, Ichigo and asking for help, that doesn't fit at all.

"What do you mean? What happened to you Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"I'm s…sorry, but *cough* I don't have the time to explain everything to *cough* you. All you need to k..know is that I was forced to use *cough* a last resort attack, that came at the cost of my own life-force and temporarily granted me powers of a God. But *cough* as a..a result I'm dying."

"N..no, you can't die! You have far to much to live for!" Kisuke shouted. No he wouldn't watch again as someone died because of his mistakes. "We can figure something out Ichigo! There has to be a way, no there always is a way!"

Ichigo smiled at Kisuke, he knew that his mentor was just trying to convince himself. Ichigo knew that there was no way to save him, he only had a few minutes left. There simply was no time for him to reach a Hospital and Orihime was still in Hueco Mundo as far as he knew, so there was no Guardian Angel around this time.

Ichigo had to hold back a snort, especially _his_ Guardian Angel _had_ to run out of life's to give. Life is no Manga were the Protagonist lives simply because of Plot-Armour.

"I'm sorry Kisuke, but this is the end of the line for me. Please *cough* make sure that my family is save, a..and tell my friends that I love them. *cough* *cough*…" Ichigo fell into another coughing fit and hunched over. He closed his eyes and let all the wonderful memories of his life flash before his eyes…

The times he, Yuzu, Karin and their jackass of a father had fun with their mother. The times he showed Yuzu how to handle a vacuum-cleaner or how he introduced Karin into soccer and bought her the first soccer ball.

And by God he even fondly remembered all of the wake up calls of his father.

"Ichigo!" Kisuke ran over to his protegee and caught him in his arms before the teen could hit the ground. Kisuke turned the boy over in his arms and immediately checked his pulse…

"Ichigo!? ICHIOGOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo Kurosaki. Son. Older Brother to twin Girls. Friend. Comrade. Substitute Shinigami. Hero…

Is dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Ichigo realized was that he felt incredibly light, as if someone took all the burdens from his shoulders and he had absolutely nothing to care about. And even if it went against his very nature Ichigo couldn't help but appreciate the feeling he had.

Ichigo basked in the feelings of contempt for a few moments before he opened his eyes. What he saw left Ichigo absolutely stunned…

He stood in the middle of the most beautiful garden he ever saw in his live, and considering that he was in the gardens of the Kuchiki Compound a few times to visit Rukia, that was saying something.

He was standing on extremely soft lush grass that tickled his bare feet, not far from him ran a small stream of crystal clear water. Flowers were blooming in all there beauty and many Sakura Trees around the garden gave shade from the sun.

"Is this Heaven?" Ichigo asked out loud, not expecting to receive an answer.

"Yes it is my Son." Ichigo whipped his head around to look behind him, and once again he felt his jaw drop to the ground.

Behind him stood a beautiful woman dressed in a red royal kimono with some golden highlights, and she looked to be a regal Japanese Princess. She had long smooth black hair that was tied up by a headpiece, a beautiful heart shaped face with sky blue eyes and slightly rounded eyebrows, a small nose and full lips. In Ichigo's humble opinion she looked like a goddess made flesh.

"W-who are you, and why did you call me son?" Ichigo asked, slightly nervous.

The woman giggled cutely while hiding her smile with the sleeve of her kimono, "Why I am your mother, as am I the mother of any other Japanese man…" Ichigo's eyes widened. "My name is Amaterasu, I am the Goddess of the Sun and the leader of the Shinto Trinity. It is my pleasure to finally meet you face to face my son, I have been watching over you closely and I couldn't be more proud of the man you became."

Ichigo for his part did the only thing he could think of, he got down on his knees. He just fought a Demi-God wannabe, and he seriously didn't want to try and fight the real thing. He suddenly felt something soft and slender on his cheek, and he was forced to look up into the smiling face of Amaterasu.

"There is no need to bow to me Ichigo-kun. I told you that I had my eye on you for a very long time my son, so I know that you hate formalities with a passion, so please just be yourself." She smiled when Ichigo gave her a small nod and she helped him stand up.

"Excuse me Amaterasu-sama…" she cut Ichigo of with a shushing motion.

"Call me mother, or simply Amaterasu if you must."

"Okay, mother." She gave Ichigo a big beautiful smile that made him feel loved, as if he stood in the presence of his mother Masaki. "Where am I? What is this place." Ichigo asked Amaterasu.

"This my son is Takama-ga-Hara, the home of us Shinto Gods, to be more precise this Is my personal garden." She said with a serene smile on her face.

"But why am I here? Shouldn't I be in the reincarnation circle?" Ichigo asked, still a little stunned that he was in the presence of a real Goddess and that he also was allowed to enter her home.

"Yes, you should be on your way into a new life, but I decided to pull some strings to get you here to this place Ichigo-kun." Ichigo looked confused, why did a Goddess want him to come to her home? Amaterasu apparently caught onto Ichigo's confused expression and decided to explain herself…

"Ichigo-kun, in my opinion your time in this life isn't finished quite yet. I watched you pass obstacle after obstacle in your young life my son, and with each obstacle you passed you became a stronger and better man, something I am very proud of. And because of the difficult life you had my son, I decided to reward you by giving you a second chance at life."

Ichigo looked stunned, his mouth was open wide and his eyes were as large as saucers, quite the comedic sight to see, at least if Amaterasu's giggling was any indication.

"W..why?" Ichigo asked still stunned.

Amaterasu looked at Ichigo and started to explain her reasonings. "Why I would like to say that giving you a second chance at life comes from the goodness of my heart, I'm afraid that I also have my own reasons for wanting to revive you my son. While I am powerful, I'm not almighty, some Factions under my name suffer greatly and it pains my heart that I can't do anything to help them without causing an uproar by breaking a law amongst us gods, that we may no longer walk the mortal coil. As such I as well as many other Gods have to search for vessels that allow us to take over their body's, my vessel is Yasaka, the Leader of the Yokai faction of Kyoto, one of the last remaining Kyubi no Kitsunes in the world. And that is where I would like to have your assistance."

"What do you mean mother?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"What I would like to ask of you is that you allow me to reincarnate you into a male Kyubi no Kitsune my son, and as such help me in repopulating one of the greatest races of Yokai kind." She explained while looking at Ichigo with an almost pleading expression. "While I cannot guarantee you a peaceful life like I would like to, but I can guarantee that you can meet your family and friends again. I would normally reincarnate you into a human, but I can't ignore a chance like this. Not everyone has what it takes to be a Kyubi as they are seen as royalty and leaders among Yokai. But someone like you, someone who is humble, strong and charismatic, you have everything a leader needs and beyond that you are strong enough to ward of any future threat to the Yokai faction. So I ask you Ichigo Kurosaki, will you help me?"

Ichigo thought about it for a few moments, he had the chance to do something great here, and it wasn't a bad deal. Of course Ichigo hated stuck up nobles, but apparently the race of the Nine Tailed Foxes truly needed help and were at the brink of extinction. Not only that but he could met his Family and Friends again, that was something that Ichigo wanted more than anything. So there really was only one answer, after all when it is a Goddess that asks for help, then who was Ichigo to refuse her.

"I agree." Ichigo said firmly.

"Thank you." Amaterasu smiled brightly and embraced Ichigo in a motherly hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Well here is the first chapter of Shinigami goes Yokai!

Now I now that many of you will probably complain that the Final Getsuga Tenshō didn't kill Ichigo, and I know it as well. But I made the attack several times more powerful then in Bleach Canon as such it also comes with a heavier price to pay.

The next thing I wanted to address was that I don't really know where this story will lead from here on out. It was a simple idea I had running through my head and I needed to bring it down on paper, so don't expect some complex story.

At best this is going to be an enjoyable Family-Romance Adventure with a few squeezes of Lemon mixed in, at worst its going to be a shitty fic. As I said I haven't planned this Story at all and simply wanted to give it a shot.

So with that out of the way, tell me what you guys think of it so far. Leave a Review, Favourite and Follow if you liked it! See you next time!

-Just4fun23000


	2. A new Life

**Shinigami going Yokai**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD, Bleach or any other franchise that may be mentioned during the course of this fanfiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will not give up!" People speaking

" _I will not give up!" People thinking_

" **Call out my Name!"** Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon talking

" _ **Be calm.."**_ Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 02: A New Life

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how are we going to go about reincarnating me into a Kyubi, mother?" Ichigo asked as he still was being hugged by Amaterasu, a hug which he just couldn't help but return with vigour. It felt just like he could remember his real mothers hugs to be like, and for the first time in a while Ichigo felt true motherly love.

"Easy my son, we need to do nothing at all, you see while it was my idea to bring you here and make you a member of the Shinto Pantheon. I had the help of my fellow gods and Goddesses; Inari the Goddess of foxes, agriculture, fertility and worldly success. My brother Tsukuyomi the God of the moon and Izanami the Goddess of creation and death. Bringing you here and reforming your soul once it died was a tricky thing to accomplish, and alone I wouldn't be able to do it, as I said I might be powerful but I'm not almighty. I needed Izanami's help to recreate your soul to what it is now as she is a goddess of creation and as such reviving you fell into her domain. Inari will be the one to reincarnate you into a Kyubi and Tsukuyomi was needed as he blessed your family a long time ago, and as such you are important to him." Amaterasu explained to Ichigo who just nodded, he seriously has been through to much shit in the last 24 hours to be easily shocked anymore.

"But why did you and the other Gods and Goddesses put in so much effort just to revive me and to get me here to takama-ga-hara?" Ichigo asked the goddess who finally released him from her hug and was now looking him over.

"That is also very simple my son, we of the Shinto Faction do no longer wish to sit back and watch as other Pantheons in existence trample upon what's ours. But we aren't the most Powerful Pantheon and the other religions around the world have secretly been gathering strength, by recruiting powerful individuals into their ranks, as such we decided to do the same and find ourselves a champion that would represent us to the other Pantheons and Factions, someone who would become the pillar of strength and hope to the people who worship us."

Ichigo's mind was going a mile a second, other Pantheons and Faction's? Okay he should have seen this coming, after all if Shinigami are real, then why not Angels, Valkyries and other beings? He still gulped, here was a real Goddess and she just said that he will be the one to represent her and the other Shinto Gods and Goddesses on earth. He didn't know if he could live up to such a challenge.

"Don't worry my son," Amaterasu cupped Ichigo's chin in her hands a and made him look into her sky blue eyes. "I do not plan on sending you down to earth right now, after we turn you into a Kyubi a few gods and goddesses have expressed a desire to teach and train you. I myself will train you to become a being worthy of representing us." Ichigo sighted and gave Amaterasu a nod and smiled at her. He already agreed to becoming a Kyubi, as such there was no point in doubting himself.

"So are you ready to begin, Ichigo-kun?" Amaterasu asked and took a step back from Ichigo.

Ichigo looked around the gardens he was in one last time, before looking back to the goddess and gave her a curt nod. Amaterasu smiled and opened a teleportation circle beneath their feet. In a flash Ichigo and Amaterasu were in a Japanese styled room wit tatami matts on the floor, Shōji doors, a low table with a tea set standing on it and three people that were already sitting at the table.

The first person was a man, sitting on the right side of the table. He had long wavy black hair, a rather handsome angular facial complexion, a strong jaw and pointed chin, but the most striking part about the man were his glowing silver-blue eyes. He wore a midnight black Kimono with silver highlights.

Next to the man in the middle of the table was a beautiful woman with tan skin who seemed to be in her early 30's. She too had long smooth black hair that she kept open, a beautiful heart shaped face with crimson red eyes, a small nose and full lips. Unlike Amaterasu or the man next to her, she wore rather modern, western styled clothing, in form of dark blue female business suit, black elegant heels and a silver wrist watch to finish her look.

Next to her on the left side of the table was a young girl looking to be in her teens with pale skin and soft pink hair. She was the most outstanding of the three people in the room, as she had animal ears and a small fluffy pink fox tail. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face with golden eyes, a small button nose and full pouty lips with a seemingly constant mischievous expression on her face. She also was clothed rather modern and risqué to say the least. She only wore a very short blue miniskirt and a white blouse that was seemingly a few numbers to small. Her outfit was very reminiscent of a School Uniform in one of those popular Ero-Manga's.

"Ichigo let me introduce you to my brother Tsukuyomi," Amaterasu pointed at the lone man by the table, and Ichigo bowed towards him getting a small nod in return, "Next is Izanami," She pointed at the woman at the head of the table, and once again Ichigo bowed, getting a small smile from the goddess, "And last but not least, Inari." Ichigo looked at the small fox-girl and had to wonder what her deal was, probably the whole goddess of foxes and fertility stuff, still Ichigo bowed in respect to the goddess who would soon become his guardian patron if the reincarnation was successful. The foxy goddess smiled brightly at Ichigo and nodded to him in mutual respect.

Even though Ichigo didn't know of it yet, but he was actually pretty popular amongst Shinto gods. The Soul Society and the Spirit King are actually closely tied to the Shinto faction, as such Ichigo's feats and battles where common knowledge amongst the gods in Takama-ga-hara, and before Amaterasu brought forth her plan to make Ichigo the poster boy for the Shinto and Yokai factions (something Inari was quite happy with) they actually wanted to give Ichigo the greatest honour after his death. An afterlife in takama-ga-hara in Ichigo's personal 'paradise', something that is only reserved for the greatest of heroes and saints.

"It is an honour to be in your presence young one." The smooth voice of Izanami broke the silence as she addressed Ichigo. "You have accomplished great things in your short life Ichigo Kurosaki, and for that you have earned my respect." She said with a small smile.

"I have too agree with Izanami, you have wielded my gift to you very proficiently and you managed to unleash Zangetsu's true power, if only for a small moment, which is something I didn't believe I would ever get to see." Tsukuyomi commented in a laid back voice.

"And here we go again," Inari gave an exaggerated sigh. "Its always 'my gift' this and 'my gift' that with you Tsukuyomi. For someone as laid back as you are, you never fail to take credit for anything that has the word 'moon' in it. While Ichi-chan certainly wielded Zangetsu and had the help of your blessing, he reached all of his accomplishments on his own and you know it **"** After the fox-goddess said her piece to Tsukuyomi she turned to Ichigo and smiled brightly at him. **"** It is a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo, and I am so happy that you decided to go along with Amaterasu's plan to become our factions guardian and representative. But more than anything I want to thank you for agreeing to become a Kyubi no Kitsune, while there are still many Kitsunes around the world, most of them are one, three, five and seven-tailed Kitsunes, and it takes a very long time for a Kitsune to grow an additional tail, the more tails a Kitsune has the longer it takes to grow another one. And to top it all off, not every Kitsune is meant to become a Kyubi. So once again, thank you, you have my deepest gratitude."

"Excuse me, but if it is so difficult for a Kitsune to become Kyubi, couldn't you… you know just turn them into Kyuubi's like you are going to do with me?" Ichigo asked.

Inari sadly shook her head, "I'm afraid that's not possible. I don't know if Amaterasu has told you or not, but even we gods stand beneath laws that we cannot break. One such law is that we may not interfere with the life's of mortals, and even our own creations and children are included into those laws. We are allowed to spread our blessings to those that follow and believe in us, but we cannot simply go down to earth and turn a mortal into a super badass, if you know what I mean. Sure we can pull some strings to make sure that a mortal receives a divine weapon, but we couldn't simply go down to earth hand a mortal the Kusanagi and teach him how to wield it and then leave again. The same goes for the Kitsune who are under my domain, I may give a Kitsune a blessing and hope that it becomes a Kyubi down the line, but I cannot force it, as it would interfere with the Kitsunes free will." Inari explained and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"But with you Ichigo," Izanami began, "we are in a loophole of the law concerning divine intervention. As you died you are considered to no longer be a mortal, and while I reformed you soul you aren't yet alive. As such I a goddess of death still hold control over you, and I am allowed to do with you as I please, that also includes bringing you back to life. And no one ever made a law that says that I have to reincarnate you into a human again. Quite the opposite, just like devils are allowed to turn deceased humans into their kind, I am allowed to turn you into whatever I wish as long as you agree with it." She explained and Ichigo nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's turn Ichigo so we can start his training." Tsukuyomi said with an eager smile on his face.

"Wait? Training?" Ichigo asked, and once again he should have seen it coming, considering that Amaterasu already said that there were Gods that wanted to teach him.

"Why yes of course," Amaterasu said and giggled a bit. "Once you are a Kyubi your entire body will be fundamentally different. You will be faster, stronger, far more agile and cunning. Your senses will be heighten beyond anything you could imagine, you will be able to smell a person from miles away, your eyesight will be far better than it ever was before, and of course you will have to be taught how to use Yoki, Chakra, Senjutsu and Toki as well as how to turn into your true form and back again. And while we train you in your new ability's, everyone here will also give you a small gift to make sure that you will be able to handle yourself once you go down to earth again." She explained and every Kami in the room nodded in agreement.

Ichigo for his part simply decided to go with it, he told himself that nothing would shock him anymore. After all once you meet Gods and Goddesses and are allowed to talk with them casually, there isn't much left that could shock you anymore.

"So how will I be reincarnated?" Ichigo decided to get to the point and ask the million-dollar question.

"That's the tricky part," Izanami began to explain. "First I will create a body for you, as you are nothing more than a blank soul with barely any spiritual pressure right now. The body will be created from my very own power and soul, as such you will be my child. Once the body is finished, Inari will add her blessing to it tuning the body into a that of a Kyuubi's, once that is finished, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi will add their personal twists to it and then comes your part. All you will have to do is enter the body like you did with your former human one and your soul will be bound to it, but once that happens you will never be able to return to what you were before. So before we start I need to ask you once again; Ichigo Kurosaki, are you truly willing to completely let go of what you were before? Are you willing to start a completely new life as my son, and the champion of Inari, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu?" Izanami asked in a deadly serious voice. Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Inari looked at Ichigo expectantly.

Ichigo was deep in thought, could he forever let go of his human life, his family, his friends? Was he willing to become a completely new person in order to see Yuzu and Karin again, or would he die as their brother?

"I take it that there is no way of me still being related to my family after I became a Kyubi is there?" Ichigo asked, but he already suspected the answer.

"No, I'm very sorry but I have to fundamentally change you in order to become a Yokai." Izanami sadly shook her head, she could only guess how hard it must be to choose for Ichigo. The choice to see his family again but no longer being related to them, or to never see them again but die as their son and brother.

After a few long minutes that had every deity on edge Ichigo spoke up…

"I agree to become your son and champion… I want to see my father and my sisters again, even if it means that I'm no longer related to them, I simply wish to make sure that they are okay." Ichigo said, gaining smiles from the deity's in the room.

"Very well, then let us begin the process." Amaterasu said, gaining nods of agreement from everyone in the room.

And what a long and tiring process it was.

Ichigo was told to step aside and let the Goddesses and God do their work, the first two hours were spend by Izanami to create a body from scratch that Ichigo wasn't allowed to even see, the next three hours went by as Inari bestowed her blessing onto the body and changed it into a Kitsune's, after that was done Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi took an hour each to add their personal 'twists' as Izanami put it, whatever those twists may be.

After seven hours of sitting in a corner of the room it was finally time for Ichigo to do his part. Ichigo walked over to the Kami's, and some suspicion began to rise as he saw the cat-ate-the-canary grins the deity's had on there faces. The kami's parted and allowed Ichigo to lay his eyes onto his new and permanent body for the first time, and by God what a body it was.

Ichigo's new body had waist length raven black hair with some strands of silver and white mixed in. On top of his head where two black fox ears with white tussles at the top, his eyes where closed as such Ichigo couldn't tell what his new eye colour would be. His new body's facial structure didn't change at all, right now his body looked just like it did when he used the Final Getsuga Tenshō, his body's muscles where lean and strong and if Ichigo didn't imagine things then the body was even a few inches taller. But the most surprising part about his new body where the nine jet-black fox tails with silver-white tips at the end sprouting from his tailbone.

"And what do you think?" Inari asked with a huge grin on her face, which was mirrored by every deity in the room.

"It's amazing, but shouldn't my hair be coloured orange, white or even golden? I don't know much about Kitsune as a whole, but I do now that a Nine-Tails usually has white or golden fur as a sing of divinity, isn't that right?" Ichigo asked.

"Normally you would be right," came the voice of Tsukuyomi. "But as we said, I and Amaterasu put a little twist to your body. The first thing I changed was that I made sure that you could still wield Zangetsu." Ichigo's eyes widened and nearly watered as he heard that. "Now, now, no need for any water works here, it was easy for me to recreate your partner, as I was the one who created him in the first place. But Zangetsu also changed, your soul does no longer harbour an inner Hollow as such Zangetsu became what he was truly meant to be, he will be different but you will still recognise him. The second thing I changed was to give you an affiliation to darkness, which is why your fur is black with silver and white streaks. What that means is that your powers will grow in darkness and you will be able to use shadows and darkness to attack defend and many other things that I will tell you once we train together. The last thing I added to your body was to give you the blessing of the moon, what that means is that your power will be at its peak in a full moon night. In the light of the full moon you will be able to take on the toughest of opponents and defeat them easily, but that doesn't mean that you are helpless by day, my sister Amaterasu made sure of that."

"Tsukuyomi is right, my first gift to you is that I increased your natural Yoki capacity and I heightened your affinity towards fire. Normal flames will no longer be able to harm you, only special fire like the demonic flames of the Phenex will be able to hurt you, but even then not as much as they would any other being. My second gift to you is that I gave you the blessing of the Universe, as I am the Goddess of the Sun and Universe. This blessing entails that you will now know when someone close to you is in danger, as well as the ability to use telepathy and the immunity towards all forms of illusion, someone like Aizen will no longer be a problem to you. And my final gift to you is the ability to absorb sunlight to strengthen and heal yourself, it is a similar power to Senjutsu, something we explain to you more as we train you." Amaterasu explained.

Ichigo was stunned, those were some hax powers those two gods decided to grant him, but he was also extremely happy that he had his Zanpakutō again.

"So with that out of the way, all you need to do is enter your new body and complete the process." Inari said with a smile that was mirrored by a giddy Izanami.

Ichigo nodded and walked up to his body, he lifted the surprisingly heavy body up and slowly sunk into it as he did with his human one. As Ichigo completely merged with his new body he opened his eyes to reveal that he had crimson red eyes the same shade as Izanami's with black slits for pupils. Suddenly Ichigo was assaulted by an incredible amount of discomfort and pain, he began to thrash around and claw at his own chest with his sharp nails, his fangs bared and his eyes shut tightly. Ichigo never felt such an amount of pain before in his life. It felt like his entire body was ripping itself apart and mend together just to rip apart again, his entire mouth hurt and his teeth felt like they were ripped out, every single nerve in his body screamed in mind numbing pain and agony.

Ichigo was wrestled to the ground by Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Inari as they tried to stop Ichigo from hurting himself with his new claws. "Shh, Ichigo. Its alright, the pain will soon be over. Its just your soul that is forcefully adjusting itself to this new Yokai body." Inari explained in a soothing voice.

Izanami meanwhile cast a spell that would help her new son with the pain, and a few seconds later the newly reborn Kyubi was in a deep slumber, and would only wake up once his body and soul have fully merged and became one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo could feel his mind stirring and he groaned in his sleep. He still felt his muscles twitch from the pain he experienced but it was a lot less. He slowly opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again as the bright sunlight hurt them. Ichigo had a major headache as he could even hear the summing of a fly a few rooms away from the one he was placed in.

Ichigo groaned and slowly sat up, he opened his eyes a second time and let them adjust to the brightness of the room, due to the open windows next to his bed. He looked down to his lap and noticed that he subconsciously used his new tails as a blanked and had wrapped himself up in them. Ichigo slowly almost hesitantly combed a hand through the fur of his tails…

"Soft…" He muttered.

Not only did he notice how soft his tails were, he also noticed that they were really sensitive, almost too sensitive. If only touching them felt somewhat weird Ichigo couldn't imagine what would happen if someone where to pull on them. Something he would remind himself to work on, like his tails are now they would be a glaring weakness to any enemy with more than one braincell.

"So how do I unwrap myself from my tail…" Before Ichigo could finish is sentence his tails unwrapped and leisurely swayed behind him, as if they had a mind of their own. "Oh that's neat, so I think and you guys do huh?" Ichigo said as he willed one of his tails to come forth and it did, he experimented with his new tails for a few minutes, he had them wrap around his body and release him again, tried to make them form a knot with each other, which was possible but annoying to untie again and also quite painful and he also tried to lift things up with his tails, which he also managed to do.

After Ichigo somewhat managed to control his tails he decided to stand up, once he was up and about he noticed that he was completely naked, which wasn't too surprising as his body was naked after it was created by the Kami's. He looked around the room to find something to dress himself in and noticed that a nice looking Kimono was prepared for him to wear.

He took it and tried to dress himself, key word being tried. With his new tails, something as simple as dressing was a challenge he nearly failed to overcome. After a few minutes of fiddling with his clothes he finally managed to dress himself completely, he walked up to a mirror that was standing in the room and looked himself over.

Ichigo had to admit, he did look fantastic with black hair, and whoever picked that royal blue kimono with a silver obi certainly knew how to choose clothing. Ichigo looked at his reflection in the mirror and had a somewhat hard time believing that the person looking back at him was none other than himself. Gone was the spiky orange hair and the hazel brown eyes, and in its place was long smooth midnight black hair with white and silver locks mixed in between, two admittedly adorable black fox ears with white tips where twitching on top of his head, and menacing crimson red eyes stared back at Ichigo from the mirror.

Ichigo pushed his upper lip up to take a look at his teeth, and what he saw didn't even surprise him, his normal pearly whites were gone and in there place were sharp vicious canines that could easily rip open a throat or two.

If this was his 'normal' form and Kitsunes are truly able to shapeshift then Ichigo was quite giddy to see his fox-form.

As Ichigo continued to observe himself in the mirror he herd a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Ichigo shouted and noticed that his voice too dropped a bit and it sounded more powerful an demanding.

The Shōji doors of his room opened and a young girl in her early teens stepped in. She stood at around 150cm, had shoulder long blond hair, a cute face with green eyes and a tan complexion, full lips that smiled at Ichigo and she was dressed in a red-white shrine maiden outfit.

"Good Morning, Ichigo-sama. My name is Ayame, I'm a Shrine Maiden and I have dedicated my life to serve Inari-sama. I am responsible for your wellbeing for the duration of your stay in Takama-ga-hara." Ayame explained while bowing to Ichigo.

"It's nice to meet you Ayame. Please don't bow to me, I'm not one for formality's, and you can just call me Ichigo." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Very well then Ichigo. Now I'm here to bring you some breakfast and explain to you your schedule for the coming few months." Ayame said as she had some other servants bring in a tray filled with an assortment of foods.

"Wait, months? I..I can't, I need to tell my family that I'm alive! I'm sure they are devastated by the news!" Ichigo said in worry.

"Please don't worry Ichigo, this is Takama-ga-hara. Time in this realm flows as the Gods wish. One year in this realm could be no more than a second down on earth. So you needn't worry yourself, Amaterasu-sama has made sure that you have the time to train and get used to your body, once you've done that you are allowed to go back to earth and then you can visit your family." Ayame explained and Ichigo let out a sigh of relieve.

"Okay that's good…"

"Now back to the matter of your schedule, for the next few days you may only do light exercises until your body and soul have merged completely, which should only take about a week at most. After that you will spend one month training under Inari who will teach you everything you need to know about being a Kitsune. Then after Inari's training is finished you will train one month under Izanami-sama, who wants to spend time with her new son. Once you finished with Izanami-sama you will train for another month under Tsukuyomi-sama, who will teach you all you need to know about the gifts he bestowed onto you. And finally you will train another month under Amaterasu-sama who will teach you all about Yoki, Chakra, Senjutsu and Toki as well as the gifts she bestowed onto you as well." Ayame explained and Ichigo nodded.

"Well seems like I will be busy…" Ichigo cracked a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Five Months Later)**

It has been a little over five months since Ichigo was brought to Takama-ga-hara and today would be the day that he left to once again be among the living. Over the last five months Ichigo learned many new things and improved upon what he already knew.

As Ayame said, it took about a week for Ichigo's body to fully merge with his soul, after that happened he became a full Kyubi no Kitsune and now he would stay one until the day he died.

After that Ichigo spend a full month training under Inari, and it was hell for Ichigo. While Inari may look like a cute little fox-girl, she is one hell of a slave driver. She nearly hammered the knowledge of Yokai and Kitsune into Ichigo's head but it payed off, now Ichigo truly knew everything he needed to live the rest of his life as a Yokai. The beginning of the training was manly for Ichigo to learn how to control his Kitsune abilities as well as essentials such as the knowledge that many Yokai, Kitsune included go into heat four times a Year.

Ichigo was as red as a Strawberry during the _talk_ Inari gave him, in which she included how Yokai usually mate (Marking their partner by biting him/her during intercourse) and of course what Ichigo needed to do if he wanted to hop into the hay with a fellow Yokai, which was quite easy and unfair in Ichigo's opinion. All he had to do was increase the output of his pheromones and any female Yokai will become putty in his hands.

After that was finished Inari taught Ichigo how he could change into his true form, which was massive by the way, and back. After that the rest of the month was spend on simple mundane stuff such as Shapeshifting to hide his fox-ears and tails and how to control his new and heightened senses so that his hearing didn't cause him a headache anymore.

Next was the training under Izanami, which wasn't so much as training as it was bonding between mother and son. At first Ichigo was reluctant to accept her as his true mother, but she managed to worm her way into his heart and he simply couldn't resist. Beyond having fun with her son Izanami also introduced Ichigo to Izanagi her husband. Ichigo and Izanagi got along swimmingly and quickly became close, they joked, laughed, fought and generally had a blast and spent the month as a small yet loving family, even if Ichigo felt a little bit guilty that he accepted another mother besides Masaki, but Izanami and Izanagi did have a point when they said that Masaki would be happy for him.

After the month with Izanami came the training under Tsukuyomi and while it was hard, it also was a fun time for both Ichigo and Tsukuyomi as they also got along very well. First Tsukuyomi had Ichigo imprint his new power onto a blank Katana and in doing so reawaken Zangetsu.

And once Ichigo laid eyes on his new Zanpakutō spirit he had trouble believing how Zangetsu should have really looked like if it wasn't for Aizen's fuck-up. The true Zangetsu looked exactly like the spirit of his Bankai, but he acted more friendly and not as cold anymore, which was quite surprising to Ichigo who has gotten used to it. It was still kind of sad that old man Zangetsu, or as he should say, the Quincy part of his soul was gone forever, as Tsukuyomi couldn't bring back the piece of Juha Bach's soul, but Ichigo was just happy that he at least had a part of his soul with him on this new journey.

The rest of the month with Tsukuyomi was spend on perfecting his fighting style with Zangetsu as well as teaching Ichigo how to use his affinity to darkness.

And finally was the training with Amaterasu, which once again was less training and more having a good time. Amaterasu still taught him all that he needed to know about Yoki, had him meditate to gather and awaken his chakra, which was quite the massive amount, then she instructed him in the use of Senjutsu, which Ichigo took amazingly well too, and finally she taught Ichigo about Toki and how to use it correctly. After that she showed Ichigo how to use the gifts she gave him and it was all fairly easy to Ichigo. The rest of the month Ichigo and Amaterasu spend talking for hours on end and they had a great time.

But now it was time for Ichigo to leave Takama-ga-hara and once again walk amongst the living, and he was very nervous right now. He kept wondering how his family would react to his changes, and if they still would accept him.

"So this is it my son, it was wonderful having you here." Izanami said as she hugged Ichigo tightly.

Ichigo returned the hug and said, "It was wonderful being here Kaa-san, I will miss you."

"I will miss you as well, if you ever want to talk to me just meditate and I will be able to speak to you." Izanami said as she stepped back from her son.

"I will. I promise." Ichigo said causing Izanami to smile.

"It was a blast to have you here my friend." Tsukuyomi said, "It will be boring without you around that's for sure." Ichigo smirked and gave Tsukuyomi a brotherly hug, which the God of the Moon gladly returned.

"Don't worry, with how lazy you are you won't even notice that I'm gone." Ichigo joked, causing the three goddesses to giggle and Tsukuyomi to growl in mock anger.

"Goodbye Ichi-chan, and come visit us soon!" Inari said with a bright smile as she jumped at Ichigo and hugged him, while giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo smiled and hugged the hyperactive goddess back.

"I will Inari." He said and had to hold back a chuckle as the goddess still hanging of his neck pouted up at him.

"Mou, Meanie! How are you supposed to call me again?" Inari pouted playfully as she said that and Ichigo chuckled.

"Fine Inari-chan, there better?"

Inari smiled brightly and released him from her hug, "Much better!"

Ichigo chuckled a bit before turning to the last goddess, "Thank you for giving me this chance Amaterasu. I know that you didn't bring me back alone, but it still was thanks to your idea that I have this second chance at life." He spoke with sincerity in his voice.

"It was my pleasure Ichigo-kun. And you don't need to thank me, I did it because you deserved it and also because we needed someone like you on our side." She smiled gently and embraced Ichigo, he gladly returned her hug. True Amaterasu and Ichigo may have started out on a mother son relationship, but over the month they spend together they became more like brother and sister.

"Always remember that if you need something, anything, just call me and I will help out in any way I can." Ichigo said and Amaterasu nodded her head eagerly.

"I will, and the same curtesy goes to you as well." She said.

"Now then, you better get going. Remember that on earth only 6 hours have passed and Kisuke Urahara is just about to tell your father, sisters and friends the news about your demise during your battle with Aizen." Izanami explained and Ichigo nodded.

"What will you do after you have cleared things with your family by the way?" Inari asked Ichigo.

"Hmm well I will try to make contact with the Yokai faction, maybe I will even move to Kyoto. I'm not sure yet." The goddesses and god nodded in agreement with Ichigo's plan.

Ichigo opened a teleportation circle that had the image of a Kyubi in it and was silver-black in colour and turned to the deity's one last time before he would leave.

"Thank you all for this chance you gave me and for allowing me to see my family and friends again, I hope that we will see each other again soon." Ichigo said his goodbyes and was just about to leave…

"Wait a minute Ichigo!" the voice of Tsukuyomi stopped him. "In all that excitement I nearly forgot to give you a small gift from my younger bother Susanoo."

Ichigo looked perplexed, he knew about Susanoo, the younger brother of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, as those three build the Shinto trinity of the Moon, the Sun and the Storms. But Ichigo never met Susanoo in person and he was also told that Susanoo was quite the battle maniac and that he is always going around searching for strong warriors to fight against.

Tsukuyomi held out his hand with his palm facing up and a snow white Katana appeared in his outstretched hand. Ichigo looked at the Katana and had to say it was a masterpiece of a sword.

The Katana had a completely white scabbard and it didn't have a Tsuba (Hand-Guard) and the Tsuka(Hilt) was wrapped in white silk and had some blue diamonds engraved into it.

"This Ichigo is Sugari No Ontachi. It is a sword which represents the regalia of Japan. It was once wielded by Empress Jitō, the 41st monarch of Japan. This sword is also know to be the strongest Elemental Sword in existence, being able to stand next to the Demonic Sword Gram and the Holy Sword Caliburn as one of the three Strongest Swords to ever be created, but what many don't know is that Sugari no Ontachi is also a Zanpakutō and it holds the Spirit of the late Empress Jitō within."

Ichigo was gaping like a fish out of water, an action that was mirrored by Izanami, Inari and Amaterasu.

"This is Susanoo's gift for you, he also told me to relay you a message from him. He wanted me to tell you to be ready, for when you and Susanoo should meet, he expects a worthy challenge from you." Ichigo nodded and took Sugari no Ontachi from Tsukuyomi and as soon as he took a hold of the blade electricity began to spark around the sword. It didn't hurt Ichigo but the power contained within the blade was massive.

" **Sugari no Ontachi truly is worthy of the title Strongest Elemental blade."** Zangetsu commented from within Ichigo's inner World and Ichigo could only nod in agreement.

" _Sugari no Ontachi, I will be happy to get to know you."_ Ichigo thought and he could feel a gentle hum from the Katana in his hand, indicating that Jitō must be pleased. Ichigo placed Sugari next to Zangetsu, safely stored on his right hip within the silver obi of the black Kimono he wore.

Ever since Zangetsu was imprinted into a blank Asauchi Ichigo could seal his Zanpakutō into the form of a Ninjato. The sealed form of Zangetsu didn't look any different than Ichigo's first Bankai. It still had a chain hanging from the end of the hilt and was mainly black in colour with a few red highlights and it had a black sheave with red gems imbedded down the length of the sheave.

"Well tell Susanoo-sama that I said thank you, this is an amazing gift and I will cherish it. Also tell him that when we meet I will be ready for the battle he wants." Ichigo said confidently, "Now then I will have to get going. Once again thank you for this chance of a new life. Thank you for everything."

Ichigo stepped into the teleportation circle he created and teleported to his destination; Karakura Town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Well you wanted it and here is it, the second chapter of Shinigami goes Yokai! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Wow. WOW! I never would have imagined that this Story would get so popular so quickly! 13 Reviews, 88 Followers and 56 favourites, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to make an actual fic out of this idea I had!

But you have asked me for it, and I will give it to you. This fanfiction is now official and I will make a long story out of it.

This chapter was the end of the prologue and next chapter the real story will begin. Also I'm sorry if this chapter seemed to be rushed, I simply wanted Ichigo to get to the part with his family and then have him go to Kyoto so that I could begin to write some romance.

So as always Review, Follow and Favourite if you enjoyed it and I will see you next time!

-Just4fun23000


	3. Family, Friends and Explanations

**Shinigami going Yokai**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD, Bleach or any other franchise that may be mentioned during the course of this fanfiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will not give up!" People speaking

" _I will not give up!" People thinking_

" **Call out my Name!"** Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon talking

" _ **Be calm.."**_ Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 03: Family, Friends and Explanations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bright black-silver teleportation circle lit up the night sky high above the sleepy Town of Karakura, Japan. Ichigo appeared out of the teleportation circle and stood in the air, fondly overlooking the city he was born in.

Ichigo had to say that it never got old to get a birds-eye view of Karakura at night-time, the lights that led up the city, the few people on the streets enjoying an evening walk, it all made Ichigo see just why he fought and bled so many times; so that the simple and ignorant people didn't have to.

As Ichigo overlooked the city, his eyes fell onto a special little clinic in the heart of Karakura; the Kurosaki Clinic, his families home. It was a small little emergency clinic led by his father Isshin Kurosaki-Shiba with the only nurse in the clinic being his little sister Yuzu Kurosaki. It wasn't much but thanks to this small clinic many lives of the city have been saved.

Ichigo was just about to fly down to clear things up with his family and then go to do the same with his friends, but then he remembered how he looked right now and that his family would never believe that he was Ichigo looking the way that he did.

Ichigo decided to keep his hair long and tied into a high ponytail just like the samurai of old used to. Two shoulder long bangs framed the sides of his face which looked admittedly good with the strands of white and silver mixed in between the black of his hair. Even though Ichigo learned to hide his eye colour he decided to keep them red, as it let him remember his second mother Izanami every time he looked into the mirror. Ichigo also didn't hide his fox-features, as he became quite fond of them, he also became immensely proud of being a Kyubi, something Inari told him was absolutely normal. Kyuubi's are among the top beings of Yokai kind, so there was nothing wrong with being proud about it. Also Ichigo tended to feel vulnerable if he hid his nine foxtails as he managed to incorporate them into his fighting style and having them hidden just felt wrong to him, just as wrong as it felt to be separated from Zangetsu.

Ichigo wore a loose fitting black Kimono with silver dots all over it, to give the impression of a star lit nights sky, with a silver obi tied around his waist, as well as black tabi and silver zori to finish his look.

Ichigo never would have thought that he would ever develop a liking to formal wear, but over the five months he spend in Takama-ga-hara he came to love the feeling of a nice loose fitting Kimono. It was possible a remnant of his times spend as a Shinigami, as the black Shihakushō he always wore was damn comfy.

Tied to Ichigo's right side of the waist where his two Zanpakutō's; Sugari no Ontachi and Zangetsu in their sealed forms. Ichigo made a mental note to perform Jinzen with Sugari to get to know her spirit and to completely bind her to him, if she wants to that is.

Ichigo decided to use his newly acquired shapeshifting abilities to take on his former human form.

His black fox ears with white tips where the first to vanish followed by his nine fox tails…

Slowly his black mane became shorter and shorter until it became a neck long spiky look and the colour of his hair changed from midnight black to flaming orange. His body became a few inches shorter and the muscles he acquired during his training in Takama-ga-hara shrunk a bit to match the form he had after his training in the Dangai. His eyes changed from a menacing crimson red with black slits as pupils to a warm chocolate brown with inviting round black dots as pupils, and finally his comfy Kimono changed into a grey V-Neck shirt and blue jeans, his tabi and zori became white-red sneakers.

Finally he looked at the two swords that where now held by his black belt and he sighed, _"Zangetsu, I know how much you dislike being sealed in the first place. But could you still do me the favour and change your shape once again? Maybe into a ring or a necklace, I know you hate being small, but a boy running through the streets with two swords strapped to his belt will only cause the police to appear and ask questions, something we don't want, do we?"_ Ichigo could here Zangetsu's sigh coming from his inner world.

" **Alright Ichigo, I will change shape into a necklace. But don't let it** **become** **a habit, you know how** _ **much**_ **I dislike cramped places."** Ichigo smiled a little as Zangetsu's blade became a red-black cloud of energy that covered his neck and disappeared, once the cloud was gone a black chain styled necklace was in its place with a red half moon hanging from the chain.

" _Thanks Zangetsu,"_ Ichigo looked at Sugari no Ontachi and decided to ask her as well. _"Sugari no Ontachi, I know that we didn't have the time to talk yet and I promise that I will get to know you before I ask anything else of you, but could you do me the same favour Zangetsu did?"_ Ichigo didn't have to wait long before the white blade at his hip became a quick lightning bolt that hit his right middle finger. Ichigo lifted his hand and saw that on his middle-finger was now a small yet beautiful white ring with a blue diamond on it and a few delicate engravings of a playing fox-kit.

" _Thank you…"_ Ichigo thought and he could feel a small hum coming from the ring causing him to smile. He looked himself over once again to make sure that he didn't forget to hide anything, but it seemed like that the shapeshifting worked perfectly.

He had to remember to thank Inari the next time he saw her…

 **(Flashback, First Month of Training)**

"So here is how we are going to do things," Inari began, she decided to change clothes from her rather provocative School Uniform to a white track suite with blue stripes. She still had her fox-features out in the open but tied her pink hair into a single ponytail. "First we will have to work on your new senses and body. I know from your facial expression that you still have problems with loud noises, the way your face scrunches up every time a bird makes a sound is a dead giveaway. While we do that I will explain to you some fundamental things you need to know about Yokai. Once you have control over your senses and body we will start to work on shapeshifting and how you can access your true form and how you fight with it, okay?"

Ichigo just nodded, he was dressed similar to Inari. Ichigo wore a white-blue track suit with blue trainers as well. His hair was tied into a single ponytail to keep it out of his face and his fox-features where out in the open with his nine tails swaying behind him rhythmically and his ears twitching ever so lightly.

"Okay Ichigo lets sit down here…" She pointed at a spot in the wide open grassy field they were standing in. When Ichigo asked why there where no trees, rivers, buildings or anything else that would resemble life besides green grass in the area of Takama-ga-hara they were currently, she said that this was a special place where the Gods and Goddesses could train there more destructive powers without fear of destroying something important.

After Ichigo sat down in front of Inari se began to instruct him…

"Now Ichigo, to control your senses it is important to have a clear focus. If something the noise of a bird becomes to much, simply focus on something different and try to blend it out, for now. As you spend more time in this body your sensed will become natural and you will be able focus on a specific noise even far away from you. Now while we sit here I want you to meditate and simply focus on my voice okay." Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes, he ignored everything else he could here, the wind blowing over the grass, creating a rustling noise. The insects summing and crawling on the ground everything.

As Ichigo concentrated Inari explained everything he needed to know about Yokai. The different races that exist, not all of them, but enough to for him to know the most important ones there are like: the Nekomata and their sub-species the Nekusho. The Tengu, the Oni, the Daiyokai and many more important supernatural creatures, not all of them Yokai.

"Got everything so far?" Inari asked and Ichigo silently nodded making her smile. "The next thing we need to cover are how Yokai tend to act. Most Yokai are hard to different from humans as they grew up amongst humans and as such learned to act like them and hide their traits. The easiest way to different them from humans for you, is to simply smell their sent. As you surely realized by now, your nose is extreme good. Better then that of a dog, once you smell once you catch somethings sent you will be able to follow and discern it from different beings, ergo once you know what a Nekomata smells like you will always be able to find out if a human is a Nekomata in hiding or not, except if the Yokai in hiding knows hoe to mask its sent, which is possible." Inari explained and Ichigo nodded while keeping his eyes closed and only focusing on Inari talking.

(A few days later)

Over the last few days Inari explained Ichigo everything he needed to know about Yokai as a whole and how he could control his senses. Now it was finally time to learn about shapeshifting and how to control his fox-form.

"Okay Ichi-chan, shapeshifting is extremely easy for you as Kitsune are born with thee instinctive knowledge how to do it. All you need to do is imagine what you want your body to turn into, and there are no limitations except that it should be something physical and it can't be out of your reach power wise; so please don't try to turn into a planet or a dragon or something like that okay? Good. Now to hide your fox-features picture yourself without them and they should disappear." Ichigo did as Inari instructed him to do and indeed his fox-features where gone and his eyes lost the slitted pupil. "Very good Ichi-chan, I'd expected nothing less from you. Now we will work on your true form, this will be very difficult for you, as Kitsunes normally have their entire life's to get used to their fox-forms, but the fox-form of a Kyubi is very much different from any other species of Kitsune's. The fox-form of a normal Kitsune is maximal as tall as a two story house, and that is the fox-form of an eight tails. The fox-form of a nine tails on the other hand is sometimes able to dwarf mountains." Inari explained and Ichigo nodded like it was no big deal, which it wasn't. He was told already that the true form of a Nine-Tails is massive and the stronger a nine tails is the bigger its true form is going to be.

"So how do I turn into my true form?" Ichigo asked the fox-goddess.

"Turning into your true form isn't the difficult part Ichigo. The difficult part is controlling it, but that's why we are in this desolate wide open field, so here you can't destroy anything but grass and that will regrow. So all you have to do to turn is imagine what your true form looks like and release all of your power. The rest is instinctive and even a baby Kitsune is able to do it, so it shouldn't be a problem to you." Inari explained.

Ichigo nodded and walked a few metres away from her and focused on what his true form looked like, and just as Inari said instinctively a picture formed in his mind. He released all of his power at once, causing the ground to fissure and crack and the winds to pick up. A pillar of black, silver and red energy enveloped Ichigo and shot into the sky.

Nine massive tails where the first thing to emerge from the humongous pillar followed by two massive clawed furry hind-legs, and with a loud crash the front limbs descended from the sky, showing that Ichigo didn't expect the loss of balance as he changed from being able to walk with two legs to needing four.

The pillar of energy vanished and where Ichigo once stood was now a massive Kyubi no Kitsune. Ichigo's fox form was easily as tall as a eight story tall building, a Menos Grande would only reach his shoulders right now. The massive fox had midnight coloured fur and crimson red eyes, the tips of the ears and tails where white, while the fur on Ichigo's chest was silver in colour. The claws of the massive fox also where silver in colour and looked to be as sharp as swords, the tip of Ichigo's snout was white as well. What surprised even Inari was that Ichigo's front legs had claws in the shape of a hand, meaning that it was possible for Ichigo to learn how to walk on his hind-legs and stand on two feet in this form.

"Well this is quite the surprise Ichi-chan. You aren't the biggest Kyubi I ever saw, nor the strongest, or at least not yet. But you are the first to have hands in this form, which could be a massive advantage in a fight. But first we will have you get used to that form, for the next few days I forbid you from changing back, once you get used to that big form of yours, I will teach you how to change size to a smaller more unassuming form. Now I want you to run around this field until you get a hang of it, understood?"

Despite being as tall as he was in this form, Ichigo heard the small fox-goddess perfectly, he gave her a nod and took his first step in that form…

And immediately after taking the first step his head crashed into the ground, carving out a huge crater. Ichigo growled in frustration, but it came out as nothing more than a pathetic whine of a creature defeated by gravity.

Inari blinked once, then twice and suddenly she broke out into a fit of gut-wrenching laughter…

"Ohhh… the next few weeks are going to be golden!"

 **(Flashback Over)**

Ichigo still growled a little as he remembered all the jokes Inari threw at him for being as clumsy as he was in his fox-form, not that Ichigo could blame here honestly. He took a deep breath and decided that it was time to meet his family and explain to them what really happened after his fight with Aizen…

" _Well time to face the music…"_ He thought and took of in the direction of his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A Few Hours Ago)

"Oh god no…" He cried.

For the first time in so many years he cried.

He knelt on the dirty ground, his trademark hat long since discarded, and his forehead touching the ground as he kept weeping.

His arms held close to his chest, not even moments before they clutched the dying body of his dear pupil. The last remnant spirit particles dancing in the air around him vanished into nothingness, leaving only the crying Kisuke Urahara behind.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Kisuke cried, "I'm so sorry, I should have been here! I was supposed to seal Aizen's power after you've weakened him enough! The Final Getsuga Tenshō shouldn't cost the users life! It wasn't supposed TO BE THIS WAY!" Kisuke shouted to the heavens before breaking down again, weeping on the floor and mourning one of the greatest people he ever had the pleasure to meet.

Suddenly Kisuke heard faint footsteps, coming closer quickly, quick enough for Kisuke to know who was coming. He wiped his eyes clean of any tears and stood up, he couldn't mourn right now.

He didn't have the right to mourn.

It was Kisuke's plan to let Ichigo fight alone and only step in once Ichigo used the Final Getsuga Tenshō; It was his fault that Ichigo is now dead, and he would take responsibility for it. He would take the hate of Ichigo's family and friends and he would never forgive himself, never.

"Kisuke, what happened? I heard you shout something." Kisuke turned around to the person that spoke and saw his oldest and best friend standing there with a worried look on her face, Kisuke turned away from her, she would immediately know something was wrong if she saw his tear stained face.

"Yoruichi.." Kisuke began to say, but he had trouble speaking. Who wouldn't? He was just about to tell her that her beloved prodigy was gone forever. Kisuke look at Yoruichi over his shoulder, and as he expected she didn't look any better than he himself.

Her purple hair was messy from the battle they had with Aizen, she was still dressed in the same black battle outfit Kisuke gave her along with the thick metal gauntlets and boots which were destroyed once Aizen ascended.

Kisuke still faced away from her, but he knew that Yoruichi's eyes were frantically looking around, trying to find either Aizen or Ichigo, but she wouldn't find anything. Shortly after arriving here Kisuke saw how Aizen's body turned into spirit particles and vanished like all dead souls do, not long after Aizen, Ichigo's body too vanished.

"Kisuke where are Ichigo and Aizen? Did Ichigo manage to weaken the bastard enough for you to seal him? If so where is the bastard's body? And where in god's name is the Berry hiding? Did his clothes get shredded and now itty bitty Itzigo is too much of a prude to show himself?" Yoruichi asked with her usual feline grin playing on her lips.

Kisuke took a deep breath and finally turned to face his long time friend. Yoruichi froze once she saw Kisuke's red puffy eyes and the tear stains on his face. Something was very wrong, she never saw Kisuke cry even once in all her time knowing him. A fake cry to get a laugh yes, but never really crying.

"Aizen is dead," Yoruichi's eyes widened as she heard Kisuke say that and she was about to shout out in joy, if Kisuke didn't stop her by continuing that is. "Ichigo used the Final Getsuga Tenshō to split Aizen cleanly in half along with the Hōgyoku, something that shouldn't have been possible. But Ichigo did, he made the impossible, possible. Like always. B..but this time, this time making the impossible, possible had a prize, a prize Ichigo had to pay…" Kisuke's eyes started to water again and new tears started to run down his cheeks.

Yoruichi began to shake, her eyes started to water and her hands flew to her mouth, covering her chocked sobs…

"No, please n…no. Anything, please tell me that t…this is a..a j..joke. This has to be a j..joke…" Yoruichi started to beg and pray that her pupil, her prodigy was save.

"I…I'm so sorry, Ichigo is d..dead. H…He died i..in my arms." As soon as that sentence left his mouth Yoruichi broke down into a sobbing mess, Kisuke could only look away from the screaming Yoruichi in shame and anguish. Just how was he to tell Ichigo's family, his sisters? They already lost Masaki and it nearly destroyed both girls, just how could they deal with losing their older brother?

"No Ichigo, ICHIGOOO!" Yoruichi cried and shouted to the heavens. She broke down completely and pressed her legs to her chest hugging herself as she sobbed and cried.

Kisuke only stood there, not letting his eyes fall onto Yoruichi. Giving his best friend at least an illusion of privacy, not that she cared.

" _if only I came sooner. If only I wasn't so arrogant to think my plan couldn't fail. If only I fought Aizen with my full power instead of holding back."_ Kisuke thought bitterly.

"No, it's not true." Kisuke snapped his head to the side where the new voice came from. Even Yoruichi broke out of her broken state to look at the new arrival, and immediately wished she didn't. "It can't be true, it can't…" Isshin's hollow and broken voice echoed over the devastated landscape like a whispering echo.

Isshin is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He wore a dirty and ripped Shinigami Shihakushō, along with a tattered captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder with the Division insignia obscured.

Yoruichi stood up from the ground and fought with herself not to break down again, she and Kisuke looked at Isshin. Both wanted to say _something_ , but Isshin obviously heard their talk and new that his _son_ , his flesh and blood died in his battle against Aizen.

Isshin stood at the same place not moving an inch, not even blinking. His face kept the same broken look and it didn't even twitch. Suddenly Isshin turned around and started to walk away in silence…

"Isshin…" Kisuke called after the broken man. Isshin stopped and turned his face a little so that one single eye was visible to the shopkeeper and Yoruichi.

"Save it Kisuke, I know that it wasn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself, I too knew about Aizen yet I didn't stop my son from becoming a Shinigami. It was also I who taught Ichigo how to acquire the Final Getsuga Tenshō in the Dangai. If there is someone who is guilty for my son's death then its me for teaching him that cursed technique. I know how much Ichigo meant to you Kisuke, I now you saw him as a younger brother, maybe even son, so stop blaming yourself. Ichigo would kick your ass if you did. And Yoruichi the same goes to you, I now that you and Ichigo were as close as siblings and I know that you couldn't have changed anything so just stop blaming yourself. Now if you excuse me I have two little girls who need to be told t..that their beloved b…brother is gone." As Isshin finished one could clearly see that he had to fight with everything he had not to break down and cry.

Yoruichi and Kisuke said nothing as Isshin started to walk again, they just silently decided to follow him. If he was going to tell Yuzu and Karin, then the girls deserved to be told the truth from all involved sides…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kurosaki Clinic, A few hours Later)

The living room of the Kurosaki Household was full of people, everyone here was wondering just why they were called here instead of being allowed to rest and recover after the huge war they just fought.

Among the people in the room where Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's twin sisters. Orihime Inue, Sado Yasutora, Uryū Ishida, Tatsuki Arisawa, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa all of them dear friends of Ichigo's.

And then there was one special person in the room who should actually be somewhere in a hospital bed but he refused as he wanted to hear the news that concerned the person who saved them. The name of that special person is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, none other than the Head Captain himself.

The last three people in the room where the most quiet ones, they were Kisuke Urahara who simply sat with his bucket hat covering his eyes, Yoruichi Shihōin who nervously bit on the nail of her thumb and lastly Isshin Kurosaki-Shiba who simply sat on the couch in silence.

The people in the room where all getting restless the aged and wizened captain included. They all had hard battles not hours ago and wanted to rest. All of them with the exception of Yuzu, Karin and Tatsuki nearly lost their lives at one point or another and where physically and mentally at the breaking point. The few hours they had to rest in the meantime simply where not enough.

Yuzu, Karin and Tatsuki too became restless, most of the people in the room where absolute strangers to them and they wanted answers, especially Tatsuki. A few hours ago she saw a man dressed in white with brown shoulder long hair and weird purple eyes then she suddenly fell unconscious and woke up here in the Kurosaki Clinic and no one answered her questions.

Isshin rose from his sitting position and walked to stand in front of everyone, they all could see that Isshin was different, almost broken. That thought scared all of them, none more so than Yuzu and Karin.

"I'm sorry to call you all here when you should be resting, but I, but I have to tell you all something…" Isshin steeled his nerves, they all deserved answers, but he wanted to stall time for as long as he could, before he had to break his daughters hearts…

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked with a cute frown on her face, it broke Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi's hearts.

Kisuke saw that Isshin's hands where balled into fists and that they were shaking. He knew that the father of those two girls wouldn't be able to tell them the news, so he stood up and walked over to Isshin. He patted the man on the back and led him to his twin daughters, Kisuke was sure that they would need someone to lean on in a few minutes.

Kisuke stood at the spot Isshin just stood at and started to explain in a heavy and guilt stricken voice, "Six hours ago, Ichigo Kurosaki was forced to fight a man named Sōsuke Aizen. The battle they had was hard and bloody, but in the end Ichigo managed to slay Aizen by using a technique called Final Getsuga Tenshō," Everyone that fought in the Winter War let out a sigh of relieve, except for the Head Captain who noticed the body language of Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin and he already expected the worst. Tatsuki, Yuzu and Karin just looked around the room in confusion and worry, "But the victory did not come without cost for Ichigo. The final Getsuga Tenshō is among the most powerful techniques I know, and with such power comes a high price. Ichigo won the war and killed Aizen, but a few minutes later the effects of the final Getsuga Tenshō cost him his life, and he died in my arms. Ichigo Kurosaki is dead." Kisuke bowed his head to hide his face completely as he finished, so he didn't need to see the shocked looks of the people in the room.

Silence…

The entire room was a silent as a grave, no one even took a breath in hopes that Ichigo would jump out from somewhere and say that it was a bad joke. But that didn't happen…

Throughout the room people had different reactions, ranging from shock, confusion, anger, sadness, but the most common was disbelieve. They didn't believe that Ichigo was dead, he is Ichigo after all, he couldn't just die, he was the one to come through when it mattered and even when he is dead he finds a way to come back like in Hueco Mundo.

"You're Lying!" came the shout of Karin Kurosaki who just like her twin had moist eyes and she was shaking like a leave in the wind. "Ichi-nii wouldn't die and leave us like this! He promised that he would always be here for us!" Isshin stood up and hugged Karin close while whispering soothing words into her ear.

"I'm sorry everyone, but it's true. As I said he died in my arms, I held him and talked to him until he passed away. I'm sorry."

As soon as Kisuke said that all hell broke loose. Everyone started to break down and mourn their friend, rival, crush, son and brother.

Yuzu and Karin began to cry Karin doing so for the first time since her mother died. Orihime started to shout that Kisuke was lying and soon broke down in sadness that the man she fell in love with died before she could tell him her feelings. Ishida started to console Orihime while letting a few tears escape his eyes. Rukia broke down into a crying mess as well that her best friend and secret crush died, while Renji tried to console her hugging Rukia close to his chest, he also had moist eyes as well. Ikkaku and Yumichika closed their eyes and looked away, grieving in silence the loss of a good friend and trusted comrade. Sado didn't have much of a reaction, he just sat still and didn't move a single muscle, but his eyes were closed tightly and his fists where clenched so hard that his nails pierced his ski and blood was silently dripping down onto the floor.

The Head Captain didn't show any outward change in demeanour, except that his one single good hand was clutching his staff so hard that the wood beneath his fingers splintered a bit.

Isshin was trying his hardest to console his girls, hugging them both close to his chest. Kisuke just stood at the same spot not moving, nor looking up and showing his face. Yoruichi just stood in a corner of the room, looking down on the ground with a dead look in her eyes.

For what seemed like hours everyone mourned, shouted and cried over the death of Ichigo Kurosaki. A man that gave so much yet received so little, everyone cried until their tears ran out, shouted and cursed until their throats went dry until a knock on the door woke them from their mourning and everyone snapped their heads to the door.

The front door of the house opened up and in walked a person they immediately recognised. All of them wished that their eyes weren't playing tricks on them as they saw a very much alive Ichigo Kurosaki stand there awkwardly.

No one said anything, no one dared to say anything. Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki stared at Ichigo with wide watery eyes and prayed that he was really here, Yuzu even spoke a silent mantra of "Please be Real" over and over again.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Genryūsai and Isshin looked at Ichigo with suspicion, not so easily believing that someone could simply wake up from the dead and just stand there looking healthier than ever.

The male friends of Ichigo's looked at him with a mixture of happiness, relieve and suspicion. They all wanted Ichigo to be real and were happy that he could be back, but just like the older people in the room they had some suspicions about him and didn't trust Ichigo as readily as the girls.

Ichigo looked the group over and saw his father holding his twin sisters in his arms, both girls had red puffy eyes and looked like they were crying. He looked at his friends and saw the same picture, the girls all looked like they'd cried their eyes out and the guys held them in their hands. He looked at his teachers and saw that Yoruichi and Kisuke too looked to be more then just sad, Yoruichi had tear stains running down her face and Kisuke hid his eyes so it was hard to tell.

What surprised Ichigo was that even the Head Captain was in the room, he didn't expect that Soul Society would give a f*** if he bit the dirt of not. He would even go so far as to say that most of the nobles and higher-up's would even be happy to be rid of him.

Ichigo took a deep breath and began to speak, "I'm so sorry Yuzu, Karin and of course you my friends, for making you all think that I died. I…" Ichigo suddenly was stopped by Kisuke who jumped at him with his Benihime drawn and ready to attack.

"Who the hell are you _Impostor_?!" Kisuke snarled, for the first time Ichigo saw his mentor and friend truly enraged.

"What are you talking about Kisuke!? It's me Ichigo!"

"Don't you _fuck_ with _me_! I _saw_ Ichigo die, _I held_ him in my arms as he took his _last_ breath and I watched on _helplessly_ as Ichigo's soul started to turn into spirit particles and VANISHED! No one can survive that, no ONE! Not a god, not the Devil, not even the Hōgyoku and as much as it pains me to admit not even Ichigo Kurosaki can survive having his soul destroyed. So I ask only one more time. Who. Are. You?"

"And I'll say it again my name is Ich…" He suddenly had to duck as Kisuke's sword nearly took his head off. Ichigo dodged swing after swing of an enraged Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo cursed himself for being such an idiot, he should have waited a few hours or maybe days before coming here, but he simply couldn't stand the screams and cry's of his sisters and friends any longer. Ichigo dodged another attempt to take off his head, a calm Kisuke is dangerous but an enraged Kisuke is downright deadly, and Ichigo truly wished that he could have met Kisuke somewhere in private where they could have talked it out, and Ichigo could have actually fought back.

The way Ichigo was now, he couldn't even draw his Sword. He didn't know what would happen to his sisters or the other humans in this room if he did, all he knew was that he was several times stronger than he was when he faced Aizen and he didn't want to risk harming Yuzu, Karin or Tatsuki.

" _Damnit! Yoki, Chakra, Senjutsu, Toki and Magic are out of the question as well! Kisuke would never believe that I'm Ichigo if he saw me use completely alien skills! It would only even worsen my situation, damnit why didn't I wait for a few hours more before coming here!?"_ Ichigo ranted in his mind.

" **It wouldn't have changed the situation. Kisuke would have reacted the same way, possibly even worst. He still fights with a sealed sword, if Yuzu, Karin and Tatsuki wouldn't be here Kisuke would have already used Shikai or possibly even Bankai by now."** Zangetsu reminded his wielder calmly, Ichigo reluctantly agreed with Zangetsu, still the fight was becoming annoying and Ichigo wanted to stop Kisuke before someone got hurt.

"Enough!" Ichigo shouted in an demanding tone and Kisuke did indeed stop his onslaught, if only to find out what Ichigo had to say. "Hat and Clogs, you're a so called genius so by now you should have realized that you can't harm me without going Shikai or even Bankai, and with Yuzu, Karin and Tatsuki here you can't. So poking me with that sealed stick isn't going to bring us anywhere. Even if you, the Goat Faced Idiot, the Were-Cat and the old Flaming Fossil were to attack me at the same time you wouldn't be able to do jack without going Shikai." Ichigo casually said and had to bite back a laugh as he saw the looks of indignation on Isshin, Yoruichi and Genryūsai's faces.

Ichigo looked at Kisuke with his usual scowl and at that moment Yuzu and Karin broke free from Isshin and knew without a doubt that this was their brother.

"ONII-CHAN/ICHI-NII!" They shouted in unison and ran at him.

Ichigo smiled and got down on his knees, opening his arms for the two most important woman in his life. Yuzu and Karin jumped into Ichigo's arms and he immediately closed them and brought his little sisters as close to him as possible without hurting them. Once again the twins started to cry, but this time tears of joy and relieve while Ichigo held them close and whispered soothing words to them.

"Shhh, my little angels, it's alright I'm here and I won't leave anytime soon, its aright just let everything out." Ichigo whispered while rubbing small circles on the hysterically crying girls backs.

"How are you here son?" Isshin asked quietly, almost disbelievingly.

At first when Ichigo appeared Isshin was of one mind with Kisuke, but when Ichigo said his degrading nickname 'Goat Face', Isshin began to doubt that Kisuke was right with his 'impostor' remark. But as soon as Ichigo hugged his sisters, Isshin was 100% sure that this was the real Ichigo. No one would hug Yuzu and Karin like Ichigo does, not even Isshin himself could get those two girls to open up like Ichigo can.

Ichigo kissed Yuzu and Karin on their heads before looking at his father, "That is a very long and very complicated Story. Let me get those two angels to calm down before we sit down and talk, okay?" Isshin nodded.

The other people were simply stunned and amazed, once again Ichigo had managed to defeat death and come back to them. Rukia and Orihime where doing there hardest to keep themselves from running up to Ichigo and hugging the living daylight out of him. Tatsuki too was sniffling in joy and relieve hat her friend had made it back to them safely. Renji, Uryū, Chad, Ikkaku and Yumichika had smile and or smirks on there faces.

Yoruichi once again had moist eyes, Yuzu and Karin where the only thing that saves Ichigo from a bone crushing hug, and a very _good_ and _thorough_ ass kicking afterwards for scaring them so much. Kisuke for his part still didn't trust Ichigo fully, he still had his Zanpakutō in his hand and didn't put the blade away yet. The Head Captain had the same mentality as he eyed the young boy suspiciously and carefully for any hidden movements.

For the next few minutes Ichigo allowed his precious sisters to cry on his shoulders and just held them closely, until their cry's became sniffles and then quiet sobs until they finally just held him closely.

Ichigo gently pushed Yuzu and Karin back and looked into their faces, he smiled and had to hold himself back from screaming 'KAWAII' at his cute looking sisters. Both of them sniffled quietly and had red puffy eyes and cheeks.

He gently wiped the last traces of tears away from his sisters faces and kissed their foreheads, "Now then, are you two alright?" He asked and they both nodded. "Good, then lets sit down so I can explain what happened to me."

Ichigo sat down on the couch with yuzu and Katrin right next to him, both pressed themselves closely into their brothers side. Everyone in the room formed a makeshift circle around Ichigo and listned intently to what he had to say.

"Now might enlighten us boy." Genryūsai asked in a booming voice that left no room for any argument. "I would like to know just how you managed to trick death once again boy."

"Not so fast," The Head Captain scowled as Ichigo went against his wish and the temperature in the room started to rise. "Calm down Head Captain, I will tell you all exactly what happened to me. But to do that everyone in this room has to know just what I have been up to over the last year of my life, and I mean everyone." Ichigo finished while looking at his sisters and Tatsuki.

The Head Captain and everyone else understood exactly what Ichigo meant and the temperature sunk to a normal level again as the Head Captain calmed down.

Over the next hour Ichigo explained everything that happened over the last year of his life to his sisters and Tatsuki, the three aforementioned girls where obviously shocked, angry and awed by what Ichigo and his friend have been through. Tatsuki nearly bit Ichigo's head of for dragging Orihime into such a mess, but the bubbly girl managed to calm her friend down by telling her that Ichigo didn't force her into anything.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Rukia, Chad, Uryū, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Orihime and even the Head Captain told the three girls there own perspective of things leading up to the final battle with Aizen to make them understand the gravity of Aizen's betrayal and the war it led to and they didn't leave anything out as Ichigo was sick of lying to his family and friends.

"…And so it led to the final battle between me and Aizen. It was hard I will admit that, but after the training inside the Dangai, Aizen didn't stand a chance against me anymore. He transformed into his final form, which greatly resembled a demon from hell and I decided to stop playing around and activated my ace up the sleeve, the final Getsuga Tenshō and I took Aizen's life. The rest you should already know, my body couldn't handle the stress of the technique and broke down and I consequentially died as a result." Ichigo explained and he drew some raised eyebrows when he said that he died. But Kisuke wanted to know something else…

"Why? Why did the final Getsuga Tenshō take your life when all it should have done according to Isshin was to take your powers?" Kisuke asked and many nodded in agreement, they also were quite interested, especially Isshin and the Head Captain.

"Because my father didn't factor in that every part of my soul would work with me together as one. For once all parts of me fought together, my inner Hollow who actually turned out to be my Hollow infected Zanpakutō spirit and of course the Quincy powers I received from mom worked with me as well. All of those powers went into our combined final attack and together we achieved the power of a god for a short amount of time." Ichigo explained and Isshin, Kisuke as well as Yoruichi had their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Since when did you know!?" Isshin asked/shouted at his son.

"Since the Dangai dad. My spirits came clean once they learned that I was serious in wanting to learn the final Getsuga Tenshō. Zangetsu as well as my Quincy powers new that attacking Aizen the way I was, was tantamount to suicide, so they told me everything. That Yuzu, Karin and I are half Shinigami and half Quincy of royal line, that mom wasn't killed by Grand Fisher but by Juha Bach or as I should call him Yhwach the **Almighty** ," As Ichigo said the name of that man the Head Captains eyes shot open wide and he jumped up from his seat with a shout…

"What!?" The Head Captain shouted as the temperature in the room rose, "How!? I killed that man 1000 Years ago! He can't be alive!"

"But he is," Ichigo calmly replied. "Do you see Uryū over there? Yhwach is the father of all Quincy and each and every Quincy holds a part of his soul in them, I did as well. As long as one single Quincy is alive Yhwach is as well. And if Yhwach dies so does every Quincy in existence, which would include Uryū, his father Ryūken, and any other Quincy in existence."

Uryū's eyes shot open wide, he was a Quincy yet he new nothing of what Ichigo just said. And Ichigo was a Quincy as well just like his sisters, Uryū didn't know if he should be happy or annoyed about that revelation. But this King of the Quincy fellow, if what Ichigo said is true then he needed to tell his father, maybe he was the bastard who caused his mother to fall into a coma and die so suddenly without any reason.

"And if that isn't enough prove of Yhwach being alive then you surely have heard of the King's hymn before haven't you? The sealed King of the Quincy. Over 900 years he shall recover his heartbeat. Over 90 years he shall recover his intellect. Over 9 years he shall recover his power. And over 9 days he shall recover the World." Ichigo said with absolute seriousness and authority that surprised even the Head Captain. "So tell me again Head Captain, how long has it been since you 'killed' Yhwach? 1000 years? Weeeellll… I think you guys in Soul Society should better get ready, a little wanna-be god is coming and he won't be merciful. If my count is correct you all have about a year or two to get ready for the Quincy to arrive, better prepare carefully and wisely because Yhwach is going to be a hell of a lot stronger than Aizen was, to be more precise he will make Aizen look like a toddler."

"You're talking as if you don't plan to help out Ichigo." Yoruichi commented from the side, as she was already thinking of ways to combat the coming threat along with Kisuke who's mind was also running a mile a second.

"You're right, I'm not." Everyone's eyes widened as Ichigo said that he wouldn't fight for them in absolute seriousness. "I'm very sorry guys, this is actually tied to the reason that I'm still alive. You see in order to come back from what was a sure as hell death, I needed the help of someone a little higher up the ladder then even the Soul King. After receiving some divine intervention, I was brought to a place that unlike Soul Society was a _real_ heaven. For the life of hardships I have led, I was offered two choices; choice number one was to live eternity in my own personal heaven in absolute bliss and happiness, something that has only been offered to the greatest heroes and saints that lived. My second choice was to receive a second chance at life, to once again see my family and friends and to have another chance at finding happiness. But in return I had to change my allegiances a little, I'm no longer a Shinigami and even though my new bosses and the Shinigami are actually connected with another, but sadly the Soul King and my bosses haven't seen eye to eye in a very long time. My bosses are disgusted by the way the Shinigami handle the people they are sworn to protect, and as such I wouldn't hold my breath if you are expecting any help from them. And even though I could help you, as I'm allowed to live my life in whatever way I please, I can't help but feel that my superiors are right. I saw what a true _heaven_ is supposed to look like and sadly I saw what you Shinigami and the Soul King have turned _your_ heaven into." Ichigo explained with a hard voice while looking the Head Captain into the eyes.

"And who might those bosses of yours be boy?" The Head Captain asked in an equally hard voice, he didn't like when someone badmouthed the Soul King.

"Well the first one was responsible for having the idea to save me, her name is Amaterasu the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and the Universe. The one to actually save me was Izanami the Goddess of Death and Creation. And those two had the help of Inari the Goddess of Fertility and Foxes as well as Tsukuyomi the God of the Moon. Another god who bestowed a special gift onto me was Susanoo the God of the Sea and Storms. And as you all can already guess, I'm now a member of the Shinto Faction." Ichigo smirked as he saw the gobsmacked looks everyone gave him. The Head Captain was as pale as a sheet as he once again heard the names of those gods.

"What does that mean Ichi-nii?" Karin asked Ichigo who smiled at her.

"Nothing my little angel," Karin blushed and turned away, she was no angel damnit! "The only thing that means for me is that I will have to travel a lot over the next few years. I was tasked with the job of making the Shinto faction known to the supernatural world again, as the Gods believe that the faction has been silent for long enough. They needed someone strong enough to get that job done, and that's when their eye fell onto me." Karin looked a little sad that Ichigo wouldn't be home as much as did Yuzu but they were happy as well that the gods gave Ichigo a second chance.

"Will you truly let the Quincy win? Even if you could stop them?" Rukia asked in a quiet voice.

Ichigo looked at her with some sadness in his eyes and replied, "I'm sorry Rukia, but yes. If the Shinigami aren't willing to change alongside the world and the time, they have no place in it any longer. I was informed about everything the Shinigami have _ever_ done during my stay with the Shinto gods, by Amaterasu herself. And let me tell you, the Shinigami haven't done many things good in their existence, quite the opposite really, while they somewhat managed to keep the balance, they've disregarded every other duty they have. No longer do Shinigami protect the souls of the afterlife, no they let them live in dirt and claim that it's supposed to be too much _work_ to keep them save. Well it's the Shinigami's _FUCKING_ job so of course there is work to do, but they apparently are rather lazy and like to keep their clothes free of any Rukongai filth, so everyone simply looks away and decides to forget the cry's of anguish coming out of the Rukongai." Ichigo said with some disgust in his voice, causing every Shinigami to look away in shame except for the head Captain.

"You know I was even told that the Shinigami's job is to actually collect the souls of the dead, let them pass on to Soul Society through Konso, then collect the soul on the other side, bring the soul to Central 46, have the soul judged for its deeds in life and then have it either imprisoned or send to a district it deserves. The just and good souls close to the Seireitei, the 'normal' souls that have done neither right nor wrong in their former lives in the middle of the Rukongai and the rotten and filthy souls are supposed to be send to the outer districts, where they live _under heavy security_ of Soul Reapers. Where is that system? I have never seen it actually applied even once in Soul Society, you all just look away. And now that your ass is on thin ice you ask for help, and don't whine that you have far too few Shinigami that serve you. If you actually had some form of justice in Soul Society I'm 100% certain that you would have at least three times the amount of Shinigami you currently have. After all how many souls die everyday in Souls Society that had suitable amount of Spiritual Pressure for the Academy and you all don't even care." Ichigo shook his head sadly as he said that. Amaterasu told him all about the Soul Society, the Shinigami and the Spirit King, and to say that she was disappointed was the understatement of thee century.

Every none Shinigami looked at the death gods with accusation and in the lone Quincy's case even open disgust. To hear what the Shinigami were actually supposed to do, and to know the truth that they do nothing was almost unbelievable. Even the younger Shinigami looked at the current and former Captains with betrayed looks o their faces.

They never heard about something like that in the Academy neither during their time in the Gotei 13.

"It's true," Yoruichi spoke up, "Let's face it, the Soul King hasn't shown himself in who knows how long, his Royal Guard does nothing at all, they each have a humongous palace to themselves while the people beneath them die of hunger. The Captains of the Gotei are a lazy bunch all of them, I mean all they do is sit in their offices and do paperwork instead of getting a Computer and letting it do the mundane work for them. And the rest of the Shinigami are in the barracks waiting for an assignment." Yoruichi admitted. "The world id in the 21st Century and the Soul Society doesn't have street lamps, I mean c'mon that's ridiculous."

No one in the room could disagree with her, but still the Head Captain looked on in silence. He knew more than anyone just how negligent the Soul Reapers are, he also knew the problems of the Soul Society as a whole, but he couldn't do anything about it. Central 46 has all the power in the Soul Society and they are all nobles so the corruption runs deep and strong and even he the Head Captain was forced to obey Central 46.

"Yes, well enough about that. My answer is very simple, if the Shinigami are willing to change I will help against the Quincy, if they are not then I won't. Now I believe that we all had enough talking for one evening. I need to head to Kyoto tomorrow, to meet with a high standing member of the Shinto faction, so I will have to leave early in the morning." Ichigo said and everyone nodded. One by one they left after saying their goodbyes to the Kurosaki's, the last to leave was the Head Captain with a lot on his old mind to think about.

"Ichigo, son. You haven't told them everything have you?" Isshin asked, getting the attention of Yuzu and Karin as well who looked at Ichigo with curiosity.

"No I haven't. What I told them was mostly the truth, but I left a few things out and changed a little here and there. While what I said about the Shinigami was the absolute truth, but the Shinto faction actually doesn't care about the Soul King at all. You see there are many religions out there and every religion is real, the Shinto faction has simply far to many troubles on their own to worry themselves with other faction's problems. As I already told you I have been given free reign to do as I wish and help who I want, what I said to the others was simply to get them to think about their own world and to show them that there is more out there then just them. You all know me, of course I would help Soul Society, if only to help the Shinigami friends I've made. Even so the opportunity was simply to good to plant the seed of doubt amongst the Shinigami and force them to move forward into a better future. I've no doubt that Rukia, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku will spread what I told them amongst the other Lieutenant's and simple Shinigami, and they all will start to ask questions. Questions like why they don't follow their actual rules and guidelines? And if enough Shinigami will ask, Central 46 won't be able to hide the truth for much longer, maybe it will even force the Royal Guard to act for once, who knows?" Ichigo finished with a smirk.

"Since when did you get so cunning my son!?" Isshin asked shocked. Just with a little bending of the truth, Ichigo might've just changed the Soul Society more than Kisuke did in the last 100 years!

Ichigo just chuckled a bit before answering his fathers question. "Well you know about us foxes, we're the most cunning animals there are." Ichigo smirked mysteriously at his father who looked lost.

"What do you mean Ichi-nii?" Karin askes and Yuzu nodded, she too wanted to know what her brother meant.

Ichigo took a deep breath and decided to come clean with his family. He started to explain everything that happened in Takama-ga-hara in detail, from when he met Amaterasu to the meeting with Izanami, Inari and Tsukuyomi and to the consequential change in his life, how he decided to become a Kyubi and the son of Izanami as well as him giving up everything that bound him to his previous live.

After Ichigo finished he looked nervously at his family, fearing that they wouldn't accept him now that he wasn't their family by blood anymore…

"So you are a Kyubi no Kitsune?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo decided to just show them…

Ichigo shapeshifted back to his original form, his body grew a few inches and became more muscular. His hair became waist-long and black as the night with strands of white and silver mixed in, still tied into a neat high ponytail. His eyes became crimson red with black slits as pupils, two fox ears appeared on his head and nine fox-tails sprouted from his tailbone. His clothes once again became a black Kimono with silver sprinkles and his two Zanpakutō appeared on his waist.

His father and twin sisters looked at him in shock before…

"KAWAIII!" Yuzu _and_ Karin shouted at the same time.

By the gods, the world is going to end. Karin Kurosaki. _Squealed_ like a girly girl!

Both twins jumped at Ichigo and started to pet his tails and play with his ears. Ichigo tried to fight with all his might, he tried his hardest to fight against it. But resistance was futile and only seconds after Karin and Yuzu started Ichigo was a purring mess of pleasure and contempt. His tails and ears where his new weak point, pet them and Ichigo is out like a light and becomes a purring, yipping mess.

To Ichigo's utter and absolute shame… (A/N: And yes foxes do indeed purr and yip when they are content, happy or simply relaxed. Quite loudly in fact.)

As the girls realised the reaction they got from their brother, they started to pet him with even more vigour.

Ichigo tried to fight the feeling, he tried. But the feeling, oh the feeling, it was _so good_.

And so Ichigo Kurosaki, Hero of the Winter War, Slayer of Aizen, Guardian of the Shinto Faction, Champion of the Gods and Kyubi no Kitsune was turned into a purring little pet…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Well here is the third Chapter of Shinigami goes Yokai! I hope you all liked it!

And yes I have made some changes to what the duties of the Shinigami are, so I hope you liked that part. I also tried to make Ichigo more cunning, I don't know if I succeeded or not, but I tried at least.

Now all lose ends with the Soul Society are tied, Ichigo could, and would, help them but he wants to see changes before he does.

I have a question to all of you, it won't be for quite a few chapters but the Quincy will appear at least once in this Story. Now the question is what you want me to do with them.

Should Ichigo be OP and simply annihilate them?

Should I make a long Arc out of the Quincy, with some elements from DxD included?

Should I simply Ignore the Quincy?

You all wanted me to write this story, so I want you to decide in which direction it goes. As I said I haven't planned the Quincy to appear for at least 15 chapters, so there is absolute no rush, but I don't want to write about them if you don't want to see them.

Now as always Review, Follow and Favourite if you enjoyed it. I will see you next time!

-Just4fun23000


	4. Unwilling Father

**Shinigami going Yokai**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Highschool DxD, Bleach or any other franchise that may be mentioned during this fanfiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will not give up!" People speaking

" _I will not give up!"_ People thinking

" **Call out my Name!"** Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon talking

" _ **Be calm."**_ Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 04: Unwilling Father

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was in his room and sat on his bed in a lotus position. He and his family just parted for the night, it was already very late, and the girls needed their rest. Ichigo smiled softly as he thought about his family, even if he no longer was their brother and son by blood, they didn't even care about it at all and just accepted him the way he is now.

He blushed a little, _"Maybe those girls accepted me a little too much, my tails and ears still tingle from the petting they gave me."_

" **Do you think that the Shinigami and your friends bought our ruse? If they don't start changing their ways and begin to train for the upcoming war, I fear that Soul Society and everyone you hold dear in it will perish."** Zangetsu voiced his concerns.

" _I pray they do, I won't place all of my hopes on Soul Society and will take steps to prepare for the worst-case scenario as well, but I am confident that the Shinigami will surprise us. At the very least the younger generation, I saw the fire in Renji and Rukia's eyes before they left. Uryū as well will be in top shape to combat the Quincy."_ Ichigo smiled and knew that his friends would become strong enough for the coming threat.

" **Are you sure that it was wise to lie about your affiliations? I mean yes, we are members of the Shinto Faction, yet the Gods said that we could choose to do as we wish. We could assist whoever or whatever we please as long as no damage befalls the Shinto, and I do believe that in one or two years you will be able to easily deal with the Quincy King…"** Zangetsu said.

" _I know partner, but then what? The Shinigami are stuck in the past, they need to finally change. Right now, their biggest problem are the Quincy, but what if any other faction wants something from them? They need to finally wake up and see that they aren't alone and that they aren't the centre of the Universe. As for my friends, I won't let them fight the Quincy alone, we too have a score to settle with Yhwach, and settle it we will. But for now, the bastard might serve some good if he manages to force the Soul Society awake. Don't worry we will interfere before things can get too ugly and I won't allow anyone else but me to kill Yhwach, I haven't forgotten what he did to my mother Masaki nor have I forgiven him."_

" **So, we will bide our time and gather our strength before moving for the kill? I can agree with that plan, but I hope that leaving the Shinigami to their own devices won't come back to haunt us. I believe that the Nobles of the Seireitei might just react violently, once they realize that their power is slipping away from them."** Zangetsu said in an unsure voice.

" _I know what you mean Zangetsu, but I can't help but think that the old Head Captain will show them just why he is still seen as the most powerful Shinigami to ever live. Yhwach was the Head Captains rival in the past, and I do hope that the Head Captain might just get his drive and will to fight back. I mean would you want to lose to a rival you already defeated once? I sure as hell wouldn't. And I think that the Head Captain is like me in that regard."_

" **I hope you are right Ichigo. By the way, are you finally going to talk with Sugari no Ontachi?"** Zangetsu asked.

" _Yes, I will, it's time that I get to know her."_

Ichigo place Sugari no Ontachi into his lap and focused on the sword. Just like that he felt a welcoming pull inside his mind and just allowed the pull to drag him into his inner world.

Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled, ever since he was reborn his inner world was changed drastically.

Gone was the city of sideway skyscrapers and in its place was a full and beautiful landscape.

One half of Ichigo's inner world was a constant never-ending night, with a beautiful silver-blue full moon giving the lush landscape an ethereal glow, Zangetsu seemed to favour that side of his inner world which was a representation of Tsukuyomi's blessing.

The other half of Ichigo's inner world was a never-ending afternoon. The setting sun bathed the landscape in a beautiful orange glow and the warmth of the never-ending sun gave the many creatures that now occupied his inner world a nice place to relax and catch some warmth. This side of Ichigo's inner-world clearly showed Amaterasu's blessing.

Inari and Izanami's blessings were reflected by the landscape that was filled with all forms of creatures, lush forests, rivers filled with fish, playing fox-kits and many things more.

"This is a beautiful inner world, by far the most beautiful I ever had the pleasure of seeing." Ichigo calmly looked at the person that spoke, he held beck a laugh at what he saw.

Sitting not far from where he appeared on a boulder was a beautiful woman, looking to be in her early 20's. She has shoulder-long dark purple hair cut into a hime-style with bangs framing her unblemished face. She has electric blue eyes, with the eyebrows rounded as a sing of royalty. A small nose and thin lips, all around she had an air of stoic royalty, but her lips held a gentle, content smile. She wore a royal white Kimono with blue highlights and she was barefoot. She also had Sugari no Ontachi strapped to her hip with her blue obi.

What made Ichigo hold back a laugh was the small red fox-kit she had on her lap. She was petting and tickling it mercilessly, causing the little kit to yip and wiggle adorably.

"So, we finally meet, Ichigo Kurosaki. I have waited for this moment since you laid your hands onto my blade for the first time. I am Sugari no Ontachi, but you can call me Jitō if you wish. It is a pleasure to meet you Ichigo." Her electric blue eyes locked with Ichigo's crimson one's.

"The pleasure is mine, Jitō. I guess that I won't have to explain my life story to you?"

"You are correct, Zangetsu has been very helpful since I arrived here. He allowed me to see your memories, and I am very impressed by what I saw." Jitō explained. "Alone from what I saw in your memories, I am willing to give you the aid of my Shikai. Though if you wish to ever wield my Bankai, I expect an effort on your part to try and understand my power but considering what I saw I doubt that this will be a problem to you."

"I promise that I won't disappoint you Jitō. And thank you for giving me your power." Ichigo said with gratitude. "If you don't mind me asking, how did the soul of a human Empress end up in a Zanpakutō?" Ichigo asked.

Jitō suddenly began to giggle, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her Kimono as she did so.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but no matter how many times I'm asked that question it never gets old." She giggled a little bit more. "You see, I'm not Empress Jitō, at least not completely. I'm a Zanpakutō born from Lady Jitō's soul, just like Zangetsu was born from yours. After Lady Jitō's death she asked the Gods to preserve me and hand me to worthy wielders, and Susanoo accepted her wish. The only reason I carry Lady Jitō's name is out of respect and love towards my first wielder." She explained.

"I see, that's at least easier to understand. So how was your first wielder?" Ichigo asked.

Jitō got a longing look on her face, "Stubborn for one, she was as stubborn as a mule. Kind as well, maybe even to kind. She was an extremely gentle woman, even though she had me, she never liked to fight. Always tried to solve her problems peacefully, and she didn't take no for an answer. It was an easy life with her, as an Empress she didn't have to do much except to look over her country, everything else she had servants for. I enjoyed my time with her immensely and I would have gladly joined her in death, but as I said she was as stubborn as a mule and didn't take no for an answer." She smiled gently as she finished her story.

"Sounds like an amazing woman." Ichigo commented.

Jitō nodded with a smile. The two of them enjoyed a peaceful silence as they looked at the setting sun in Ichigo's inner world. Zangetsu suddenly appeared behind them, but neither of them said anything, Zangetsu too joined the comfortable silence and just enjoyed the sun for a few moments.

"I take it, you two have worked things out?" Zangetsu asked his wielder.

Ichigo turned his head to look at Zangetsu and nodded. Zangetsu changed a lot from the white replica of Ichigo he once was, he now took on the appearance of Tensa Zangetsu, which apparently was his original appearance before Zangetsu was corrupted by a hollow. The only thing that was different from the original Tensa Zangetsu was that Zangetsu now had a slightly tanner skin tone and his personality became lighter.

"We have Zangetsu, I allowed Ichigo to use my Shikai, but if he shows himself to be worthy of my Bankai is left to be seen." Jitō said.

"I see, that's good to hear." Zangetsu said in contempt.

"Well you two, I would love to stay but tomorrow will be a busy day and I should get some rest." Ichigo said and vanished from his inner world.

As soon as he woke from Jinzen Ichigo got ready and headed for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Ichigo woke up and got himself ready for the day. He Shapeshifted into his former Human form and dressed himself in a normal grey V-Neck shirt and a pair of Jeans. After he finished with his business in the bathroom he headed downstairs.

He could smell the sent of Yuzu's amazing cooking and hear the TV running, most likely Karin watching her morning cartoons. Ichigo walked into the living room and greeted his family.

"Good morning girls! Where is the old goat?" Ichigo asked.

"Good morning Onii-chan. Tou-san is in the next room, he had a patient this morning that had some unusual allergy. He is going over some medication's that could help." Yuzu explained.

Ichigo nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, he got some breakfast from Yuzu and Karin joined them as well.

"Morning Ichi-nii." Karin said.

The family ate breakfast in silence until Isshin joined them as well.

"Good morning." Isshin said as he sat down at the table, still wearing his white lab-coat.

"Morning, so have you been able to help that allergic person?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, it took some time but I and a few of my colleges have been able to find a suitable medicine, everything is going to be fine. So Ichigo, are you going to leave for Kyoto today?" Isshin asked his son who was stuffing his face with his sisters' delicious cooking.

Ichigo swallowed and looked at his father, "Yes, I will. I need to make myself known to the people of the Shinto faction."

"I see, so once you met the leaders of the faction what are you going to do then?" Isshin asked curious what his son would do with the new life he has been gifted with.

"To be honest? I don't really know. I have been tasked with the mission to make the Shinto Faction known once again as well as protect it from any threats. Beyond that I want to make sure that the Soul Society wakes up and starts changing, then there is Yhwach, who I'm going to kill once he served his purpose and finally get revenge for mom's death. After that I don't know, maybe I will travel and get to know other Factions and Religions around the world. I've learned so much from the gods in Takama-ga-hara, but there is so much more to find out, so much more to discover and so many people to meet." Ichigo said and Isshin smiled at him, proud of the man Ichigo became.

"Ichi-nii, Goat-chin, can you train me?" Karin suddenly asked, causing the eyes of the two men at the table to open wide.

"Karin my beautiful daughter, where did that come from?" Isshin asked, still in shock.

Karin shot her father a dangerous look, before she started to explain. "Ichi-nii just yesterday explained that a war is coming. And he also said that you were a Shinigami Captain and Mom was a Quincy, which means that me and Yuzu are both. I want to learn how to control what I am, I also want to help the people I care about."

Ichigo smiled at Karin, if she had asked him only a few weeks ago Ichigo would have refused immediately, but thanks to his training with the gods he learned that Karin and Yuzu at least deserve to know how to defend themselves and find out who they truly are.

"I will talk with a friend of mine and ask him if he could instruct you and Yuzu in the Quincy arts. And I'm sure that Goat-chin will be able to cover your Shinigami training. I wold love to train you myself, but as already told you, I will be busy for the next few weeks and months."

Karin nodded with a smile, but Yuzu still had some doubts…

"Onii-chan do you truly think that I can be of any help at all?" She asked.

"Of course you can, you also don't need to fight anyone at all. You could easily help from the side-lines, like Orihime for instance, and I believe that your powers will be more turned towards healing than fighting. But I want you to at least be able to defend yourself, okay?" Yuzu nodded with a smile.

Isshin just looked on with a smile on his face, he just wished that Masaki was here to see her family interact like that.

They spend the rest of the breakfast making some small talk and having a nice time as a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was making his way towards Ishida's home. He needed to talk with Uryū and his father and ask them to teach his sisters in their Quincy powers. He also planned to tell Ishida the truth about Yhwach and that he didn't really plan on sitting the fight out like he said to the Shinigami.

Ichigo saw the home of the Ishida family, which was a massive mansion. Now that he stood in front of it he remembered that this was the first time that he was visiting Uryū at his home, and to be honest he didn't expect it to be this big. Who knew that Uryū was loaded?

Ichigo walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few moments the doors opened and Ichigo was greeted by Uryū's father, Ryūken Ishida.

Ryūken Ishida is a middle-aged man of average height and appears quite fit for his age. He wears thin, frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie adorned with Quincy crosses.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, its unusual to see you here, can I help you with something?" Ryūken asked in an emotionless voice.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you and Uryū for a favour. Maybe we could have a talk inside? Some of the things I have to say are not meant for the wrong ears to hear, if you understand what I mean?"

Ryūken nodded and bid Ichigo inside, they walked toward a large western styled family room that had a few couches in it.

"Please take a seat. May I offer you a drink?" Ryūken asked.

Ichigo took a seat and nodded his head, "Yes, please." Ryūken took two glasses from a cupboard and filled them with some Brandy. He gave Ichigo a glass and took a seat himself.

"Now then, what favour do you wish to ask for?" Ryūken went straight to the point.

"To understand the favour, I want to ask of you. I need to explain somethings first. I don't know if you are already aware or not, but my younger twin sisters and I were born half Quincy and half Shinigami…" Ichigo said.

"I was aware of that fact for a very long time Ichigo, I knew your mother long before she met your father. To be precise Masaki was my cousin, and at one point my parents have arranged for me to marry her." Ryūken revealed.

"W-what!?" Ichigo shouted in shock. Ryūken didn't flinch at the outburst, he honestly expected it.

"It's true, even if it may sound weird by today's standards, my parents thought that it was important to keep the Quincy line pure. Masaki and I were both pure-blooded Quincy, so it was a logical decision to have us marry. But then your mother stumbled upon your father fighting a hollow and she decided to interfere and save your father, by doing so the hollow managed to bite her, infecting her soul with Hollow Reiatsu, which is deadly to a Quincy. Isshin and Kisuke managed to save Masaki, but Isshin's soul had to be bound to your mother's, or Masaki's soul would have committed soul suicide. And the rest is history, Masaki and Isshin fell in love, married and had you followed by Yuzu and Karin." Ryūken explained a slightly watered-down version of the full story.

"I see." Ichigo said, "But back to why I'm here, can I assume that you know the story of the sealed Quincy King?" Ichigo asked and Ryūken suddenly became serious and sat up straight. "from your reaction I take it that you know of him. The Quincy King Yhwach is coming, he will come soon. I will be ready to fight him, but I want everyone else to be ready as well, that's why I lied to the Soul Society and told them that I wouldn't help them this time; In hopes that it would change them for the better. That leaves my friends and family, sadly I won't be able to train them myself as I have a few things to do. Uryū and Chad will be able to train themselves, Orihime will need some work so I got to talk with Kisuke and Yoruichi about her. That leaves my sisters, and that's why I'm here…" Ryūken suddenly cut Ichigo off.

"I see, so you want to ask me if I could instruct Yuzu and Karin in the Quincy arts. Your father will most likely teach them in the arts of the Shinigami with the help of the Shopkeeper and the Goddess of the Flash, but you want them to learn the Quincy arts as well. Very well, I will teach them. Tell your sisters to be here in two days at five o'clock in the morning, but in exchange I want to know _everything_ you know about Yhwach." Ryūken said.

Ichigo nodded and began to explain everything the gods told him about the father of the Quincy. For the next hour or so Ichigo explained everything he knew to Ryūken who just listed with complete attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stood in front of Urahara's Shoten, the last stop before he could leave for Kyoto. He needed to ask Kisuke to train Orihime and the rest of his friends. He stepped into the familiar Shoten and saw Kisuke and Tessai behind the counter.

"Hey Kisuke, Tessai! How're things going?" Ichigo asked.

Tessai was a huge dark-skinned man, he had dark brown hair in cornrows and a thick moustache. He wore blue rimmed rectangular glasses a tight white shirt that showed his extremely muscular body, blue trousers and a blue apron.

"Good thanks, how're you doing today?" Kisuke replied with a casual wave of his hand.

"Also good, been busy but that's nothing new. I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind could you train Orihime and my sisters? They need to get ready for Yhwach, I already have the agreement of Ryūken Ishida who will train Yuzu and Karin in their Quincy powers and my father will train them in their Shinigami ones. But Orihime will need all the help she can get, when it comes to healing there is no one better than her, but the girl will need to learn how to fight as well."

"Consider it done Ichigo." Kisuke smiled at his prodigy, "But tell me, do you really plan to stay out of the fight against Yhwach?" he asked.

"Kisuke, you know me better then that. I never have allowed my friends to fight alone, and I won't start with it now. Yhwach and I also have a personal matter to settle, what I said yesterday was only to get the Soul Society to move their asses and begin to change. I also choose to say what I said yesterday to prepare the Soul Society and my friends, while I will always help them if I can, I won't be a Substitute Shinigami anymore. While I have been granted freedom of choice I still am a member of the Shinto Faction now. That means that I won't be able to be around Karakura as much anymore, and I want to be sure that everyone is able to handle themselves without me being here." Ichigo explained.

"I see." Kisuke nodded. "Well you needn't worry, I will make sure to train you friends and sisters."

"Thanks, Kisuke. Tell Yoruichi I said hi when you see her the next time, I will have to leave now. I need to make it to Kyoto today and finally meet my faction." Ichigo said and waved as he left the Shoten.

He took out his phone and texted his father the details about Yuzu and Karin's training under Ryūken and that he would be back in a few days. Ichigo walked into a dark alley and opened a teleportation circle that would take him to Kyoto. In a flash of light Ichigo was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoto Yokai Capital of Japan and home to the Yokai Faction, ruled by Yasaka a Nine-Tailed Fox Yokai. A bright silver-black teleportation circle opened in the forest near the edge of the town, Ichigo Kurosaki was stepping out of the circle. Looking around Ichigo did not recognise anything of importance in his surroundings, he couldn't be sure where exactly to teleport to as he never visited Kyoto before. Ichigo did however find a foul disgusting sent flowing through the air, looking around Ichigo used his improved senses of smell, hearing and vision to search the thick forests he was standing in.

Further up the woods away from Ichigo the sound of footsteps could be heard, it sounded as if someone was running. Ichigo concentrated on the footsteps and used shunpo to move to a tree branch overlooking a dirt path, and he saw something that made his blood boil. A young girl that could be no older than six years old, with golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes was running from a group of men.

She was spouting nine tails and a pair of fox ears. She was dressed in a Miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori featured a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

She was Kunou the daughter of Yasaka, and she was very scared right now. She had previously been playing outside of Kyoto in the woods, protected by six of the most trusted guards that were hand-picked by Yasaka herself. However, they were ambushed by a group of devils, for what reason Kunou did not know. The devils came out of nowhere and killed two guards within seconds. The last four guards tried their best to protect Kunou, but their efforts where in vain, the guards where simply far too surprised and disoriented.

The girl was running for her life, trying to escape her attackers. Blood was seeping out of the wound on her shoulder, where a devil cut her with a sword, and a puncture mark in her left forearm resembling a bullet wound, which was caused by demonic bullets. She barely managed to injure one of her attackers, but there were far too many of them for one little girl to win against. She was trying to run back to Kyoto, but every time she got close to the barrier the devils teleported her further and further away.

She could hear the disturbing laughter of the devils as they shouted out loudly, proclaiming the sickening things they would do to her once she was caught. All the devils behind her where twisted in nature, and even as young as she was, Kunou knew that she couldn't be caught, or those devils would break her and have fun doing so, she'd rather die than allow that to happen.

Ichigo saw enough, he used shunpo and flashed in front of the running girl.

"Kyaaaa!" Kunou shouted and fell on her butt.

"Easy there Chibi, I'm not here to harm you. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I saw you running from those scumbags and decided to help out a little." Ichigo said as he crouched down and held out a hand to help Kunou up.

Kunou nodded and accepted the hand, "My name is Kunou not Chibi, I'm the daughter of Yasaka the current leader of Kyoto's Yokai Faction." She said as Ichigo pulled her to her feet.

"I know Chibi-hime," Ichigo smirked as he heard the cute growl Kunou released. Ever since he became a Kyubi teasing people became so much fun. "Now if you wouldn't mind please step behind me. I'm about to perform pest control and I don't want you to get any of the nasty stuff on your clothes, Chibi-hime." Ichigo said as he pushed Kunou behind him, he could hear many footsteps coming closer quickly.

"You can't! You're just a Human! You'll die!" Kunou shouted.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Chibi-hime, I'm far from being human and it will take more then some flying rats to defeat me." Ichigo said and Kunou wanted to blush for being called pretty, growl for being called Chibi again and argue with Ichigo because she couldn't feel any energy coming from him, nor could she smell anything that would indicate him not being human.

But she was stopped from saying anything as around 10 devils ran at them and came to a halt a few metres away from them. Ichigo looked over the group of devils and took in every little detail, just like he has been taught by Tsukuyomi.

" _How boring, none of them even reached Ultimate-Class yet. Only the obvious leader is slightly above High-Class, but he can hardly be called an Ultimate-Class. He has about the same energy level as Rukia, and I doubt he is as skilled as her."_ Ichigo sadly thought. Ichigo looked behind him and saw that Kunou was extremely frightened, he smiled at her to ease her worries a bit.

"Step aside mongrel and give us the girl, if you do we will grant you a painless death." The man at the front. He was a tall and handsome man with black hair and violet eyes. His outfit consisted of a silver suit without a tie and white dress shoes.

"Charming, but how about no. Now do you mind explaining what you want from the Chibi behind me?" Ichigo casually asked the devils.

"My name is Isaiah Dantalion, I'm a High-Class Devil of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. That girl behind you has been chosen to become a member of my Peerage! Do you know how rare Kyubi no Kitsunes are? With her as my Pawn I will be unstoppable and even the great Yasaka will bend over in front of me! Every Yokai will bend to my whim with the daughter of their Leader, their Princess in MY Peerage!" The devil shouted.

"Wow. I didn't know that your Satan's were keen to start a new war." Ichigo commented while shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Pah! As if Yasaka would dare to do anything with her daughter at risk, and as for the Satan's, they too can't do anything against me once I have the Yokai Faction wrapped around my finger. Now I will ask you only one more time, step out of the way or we will make you." Isaiah said and the devils behind him reached for their weapons.

" _Well I believe that this is as good a chance as any too show what happens when you mess with the Yokai Faction from now on."_ Ichigo thought, he held his hand in front of his body, as if grabbing something. _"Zangetsu…"_

As soon as he called out to his partner the black necklace he wore changed shape into a black-red cloud that flew into Ichigo's outstretched hand, forming a sheaved Ninjato.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of a weapon appearing in the 'humans' hand, but what had everyone really on edge was the power that rolled of the blade in the 'humans' hand. It was a power that felt like absolute and pure darkness, yet it didn't feel evil at all. There was not even bloodlust coming from the blade, like other demonic swords tended to release. It was just nothingness, as if the sword contained an endless void.

Ichigo took hold of Zangetsu's scabbard with his left hand and the handle with his right, he slowly began to draw the sword, making the pure black blade flash as sunlight hit it. Then Ichigo flickered for a moment and vanished, not even a second later he appeared at the same spot with Zangetsu fully drawn, blood dripping from the edge of the blade.

Isaiah looked at the orange haired teen in front of him with confusion until he heard five dull thumps from behind him. He turned his head to look behind and immediately wished he didn't. Behind him lay the corpses of five of his peerage members who had their throats slashed, two even had their heads separated from their shoulders. Isaiah slowly turned to look at Ichigo again, his face pale and he suddenly wasn't so sure of his victory anymore.

"I'm sorry, I usually don't enjoy killing. But if you think for even a second that I will just watch as you threaten to enslave a child without doing something, then you are far more mentally challenged then I already believed you to be." Ichigo said in a cold voice, showing not a single emotion, his face into a scowl.

The remaining five devils started to back away from Ichigo. "Now you all have one, and only one chance. Take your dead comrades and run. If I ever see you near Kunou or Kyoto again, I will mercilessly slaughter you like the rats you are." Ichigo said and released some of his power, causing the ground beneath him to crack.

The devils all paled once Ichigo released some of his power and the backed away even further. Isaiah opened a teleportation circle under his dead members and then another for him and the still living members of his drastically reduced peerage. He shot Ichigo a dirty look as he stepped into the magic circle, and vanished with a final remark…

"This is far from over!" the devil shouted and then he was gone.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, _"Great, here goes the chance of a peaceful meeting with the devils in the future."_ Ichigo flicked the blood of Zangetsu and placed him into his scabbard again.

" **You had no other choice, so don't beat yourself up Ichigo. You saved Yasaka's daughter, and I believe that the Satan's won't blame you once they find out the truth. Amaterasu did say that the four Satan's are very peace-loving individuals."** Zangetsu said.

" **I have to agree with Zangetsu."** Jitō commented.

" _I guess you're right."_ Ichigo thought.

He turned around to look at Kunou, suddenly he was hit in the chest by a golden missile. "That was SO Awesome!" Kunou shouted and looked up at Ichigo from her place hugged to his chest. "How did you move so fast? What is that Sword? Is it some demonic Sword?" She began to ask question after question while clinging to Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled. "Easy there Chibi-hime! One question at a time. But before that, let me take a look at your injuries, okay?" He forced Kunou to away from him gently and looked at her injured shoulder and forearm. "Hm it doesn't look too bad. The wounds aren't jagged and already stopped bleeding, all we need to do is clean them up a bit and dress them."

Kunou nodded and was just about to tell him that they had a doctor at the Imperial Palace of her mother when suddenly the sounds of many footsteps could be heard.

"Spread out! Find Kunou-hime immediately!"

"Search Everywhere!"

Then two men wearing traditional battle outfits, with tall geta and white tabi as foot wear and blue Hakama came into view. They both had light blond hair, they also had fox ears and three tails each. Both men's eyes widened, and they shouted.

"WE FOUND KUNOU-HIME!" The two quickly ran toward Kunou and many more followed behind.

In a few moments both Kunou and Ichigo were surrounded by both men and women all wearing either shrine maiden or battle attire. Most of them carrying either swords, spears or even halberds. While a few of them where Human, most of the guards were Yokai, ranging from Karasu-Tengu, Nekomata, and even multiple Kitsune.

"Kunou-sama are you alright!?"

"Kunou-sama, we deeply apologize for allowing something like this to happen!"

"Set up a defensive barrier immediately! And someone please go inform Yasaka-sama!"

As the guards surrounded both Kunou and Ichigo. One of the original two guards that arrived first noticed Ichigo, who was just standing there Zangetsu in hand and silently watching. He also took notice of how Kunou was standing rather close to the orange haired teen.

"Pardon me, Kunou-sama?" The guard asked politely getting the young princesses' attention.

"Yes?" She asked cutely.

"Who is that man?" The Kitsune guard pointed at Ichigo.

Kunou turned her attention back to Ichigo who was looking at her mother's servants in curiosity. "Ah. He suddenly appeared in the forest, and then he fought the devils, if it could be called a fight, and chased them away. He saved me."

"I see…" The kitsune guard acknowledged as he turned to Ichigo and bowed. "Young man… I'm truly grateful for what you've done for Kunou-sama." The three tailed kitsune said, keeping his head bowed.

Ichigo glanced at the kitsune bowing to him and smiled. "It's alright. You don't need to bow to me, I just did what everyone else in my position would have done." Ichigo said.

Just as Ichigo finished talking to the kitsune, a guard noticed another person arrive at the scene and immediately kneeled. "Yasaka-sama has arrived!" All the guards and shrine maidens kneeled.

Ichigo turned his attention to see what all the commotion was about, and almost instantly he gasped. What he saw was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blond hair with matching golden eyes. She was a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs and ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. Her attire consisted of a yellow kimono, a golden obi, and she wore a black pelt, with gold skulls and lines printed on it. The kimono features a white interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts.

The woman sighed. "There is no need to bow before me or be so formal at the moment, please stand." The woman named Yasaka said, as she turned on to Ichigo who stood frozen with a blush on his face next to a teary eyed Kunou.

"Okaa-sama… OKAA-SAMA!" Kunou burst into tears as she ran towards her mother. Yasaka gently embraced her daughter.

"I'm so sorry…" Yasaka told her daughter while kissing her head softly.

"Okaa-sama…" Kunou continued to sob into her mother's chest.

Ichigo who somewhat got over the shock of seeing Yasaka for the first time, couldn't help but smile at the heart-warming scene playing out in front of him.

Yasaka released her daughter before turning her attention back to Ichigo.

"Thank you, thank you so much. If you didn't save my daughter, I… wouldn't be able to bear the pain from loosing her." Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up, this woman was gorgeous in every sense of the word.

"I-It's alright Yasaka-sama. I couldn't help but save Kunou, she is after all basically family to me." Ichigo said and drew curious glances toward himself. Kunou locked her still teary eyes onto Ichigo and wondered what he meant.

Upon hearing this Yasaka couldn't help but become curious at Ichigo's words. "And may I ask how you can claim to be related to my daughter?" She asked and Ichigo was once again fighting to keep his blush under control, even her voice sounded like a melody to him. Wirth every step toward Ichigo she took her massive bust jiggled ever so lightly, now Ichigo wasn't a pervert by any means of the imagination. But Ichigo was still a healthy young kitsune and seeing this woman jumpstarted feelings he never experienced before in his life. Even the Goddesses he met paled in comparison to her.

"V-very simple Y…Yasaka-sama, I'm not only related to Kunou, but you as w-well. We share one and the same race…" Yasaka and Kunou's eyes widened as they heard Ichigo, as did everyone else's.

Instead of letting his words do the talking, Ichigo decided to take on his true human form. His body began to grow a few inches and became far more muscular, now he stood at least a head above Yasaka, his orange hair began to grow down to his waist and became black with white and silver locks mixed in. Two black fox ears with white tips sprouted from the top of his head, his chocolate brown eyes became a deep crimson red with black slits as pupils. His attire changed from casual clothes to a royal blue Kimono with a black obi tied around his waist, inside the obi where two Swords, a white Katana and a black Ninjato, both on Ichigo's right hip. Finally, nine black Fox-Tails with silver-white ends sprouted from Ichigo's tailbone and swayed lazily behind him.

Silence. There was absolute silence. Everyone, Yasaka and Kunou included, had their collective jaws on the ground. Their eyes were opened so far that Ichigo feared that their eyeballs would roll out any second now. Ichigo finally decided to introduce himself to his fellow Yokai.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and like you and Kunou I'm a Kyubi no Kitsune." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Prove it!" Yasaka said rather forcefully. "Prove that you are telling the truth. There are many races that can shapeshift, prove that you are a Kyubi by showing us your true form!" She demanded with a stern glare. She would never allow anyone to disrespect her race, not even the saviour of her daughter.

"As you wish Yasaka-sama. You all might want to take a few steps back." Everyone did as they were told. Yasaka took her daughter into her arms and stepped back, keeping her eyes focused solely on Ichigo.

Once Ichigo saw that everyone was a respectable distance away from him, he once again imagined his true form and released his power. As soon as he did so he once again felt the familiar pull on his body as he began to grow to a massive size, only a few seconds later everyone once again had their jaws on the ground as they stood under a titanic black Kyubi no Kitsune.

Now that Yasaka had prove that Ichigo's claim was true, it was her time to blush. Before she had prove she didn't want to get her hopes up, but now she could truly appreciate the feeling of being in the presence of another Kyubi like herself. And she had to admit, Ichigo's fox-form was beautiful, as was his normal form. That midnight black fur, with only the tips of his tails, his chest, claws and snout being silver-white. And his massive size which indicated that he was extremely powerful, maybe even more than her, she now knew that she needed to get to know him, if only to have another one like her as a friend.

Kunou looked at her saviour in awe, she saw her mother's true form on a few occasions, but Ichigo's seemed to be even bigger and stronger.

The guards and shrine maidens had to fight against their urges to run as they saw Ichigo's massive true form. Everything about Ichigo screamed apex predator to them, even the few seven and eight tailed Kitsune were awed by the sheer presence of Ichigo.

Ichigo bowed his massive head to look at the tiny people beneath him, he noticed that he got his point across, so he changed back. In a quick flash of light Ichigo stood once again in his human form with a small smirk on his face.

Yasaka walked up to Ichigo and bowed at him. "Forgive me for doubting you." She apologized. Ichigo had to fight with everything he had to not look at Yasaka's generous cleavage.

"Please there is no need to apologize. You only reacted the like you were supposed too, so there is nothing to apologize for." Ichigo said.

Yasaka smiled gratefully at Ichigo, causing the poor boy's cheeks to redden. Yasaka saw Ichigo's reaction and she smirked a little bit, it was good for her ego to know that she still had that effect on men, even after mothering Kunou.

Kunou stepped away from Yasaka and walked towards Ichigo. He looked at her and saw her big innocent awe filled eyes look into his crimson ones, Ichigo knelt to be at the cute six-year olds eye level.

"Do you need something Kunou?" Ichigo asked gently. The answer he would receive right in this moment would change his life forever.

"Are you my Papa?" Kunou asked with a cute tilt of her head.

Yasaka's eyes shot open wide and her jaw dropped slightly, her mind went blank as she imagined the implications Kunou's innocent question would have…

Ichigo for his part reacted well all things considered. His face froze, and his smile became extremely strained. Suddenly his eyes rolled back, and he fainted with foam coming out of his mouth.

Kunou's eyes widened in worry and she shouted loud enough for every Yokai present to hear.

"PAPA! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

This day would forever be remembered as the day that marked the Shinto factions rise to power. It also marked the day of a new family being formed, even if the apparent 'Father' wasn't asked about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** And here is the fourth Chapter of Shinigami goes Yokai! I hope you've enjoyed it!

We are finally in the DxD Universe and yes, I made Kunou younger. I wanted a family romance story and not a story about Kunou and Yasaka fighting over Ichigo. So, a 15-year-old Kunou like she is in canon wouldn't fit into the type of story I want to write, so I made her 6 years old.

Ichigo also met a devil for the first time, and he made it clear that he isn't taking any of their shit.

And of course, Kunou has a new 'Father', if Ichigo wants to be or not. Tell me what you think about it, I wanted Ichigo to be involved in Kunou and Yasaka's live from the first time he met them, yet I didn't want Yasaka and Ichigo to have the cliché love at first sight.

So now Ichigo and Yasaka will have to deal with a determined Kunou who wants her papa and won't take no for an answer, should be fun to write about.

 **Note:** I will place a poll onto my Profile where you guys will be able to vote about the Quincy's fate. The poll should be up by tomorrow.

As always Review, Follow and Favourite if you enjoyed it! Thank you all for your amazing support you show for this Story!


	5. Keeping away the hussies!

**Shinigami going Yokai**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Highschool DxD, Bleach or any other franchise that may be mentioned during this fanfiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will not give up!" People speaking

" _I will not give up!"_ People thinking

" **Call out my Name!"** Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon talking

" _ **Be calm."**_ Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 05: Keeping away the hussies!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt his mind return to the world of the waking, and he slowly turned his body to lie on his back, he groaned tiredly and remembered the weird dream he had. It was surreal, he dreamed that he saved a small blonde girl from some devils, then he dreamed that he met the most beautiful woman he saw in his life, which consequentially turned out to be the young girl's mother.

And then the girl ran up to him and asked if he was her father. Once that happened Ichigo knew without a doubt that it could only be a dream, _"C'mon, something like that doesn't happen in real life…"_

Ichigo slowly made to sit up but strangely he felt heavier, he opened one eye and looked down on his chest. The first thing he noticed was that he had been placed into a rather comfortable bed and couldn't remember going to bed by himself.

Meaning someone must've taken him here.

The next thing he noticed was that something was lying on his chest soundly asleep and the covers of the bed completely hiding the persons features. Ichigo slowly raised the covers to find out the identity of the intruder, and he froze…

He immediately noticed that the soundly sleeping person was a girl no older than five, six at the most. The next thing he noticed where the two twitching fox ears on the girl's head and the tails that she had wrapped around herself.

Suddenly Ichigo remembered everything that happened, how he choose to come to Kyoto, how he saved Kunou and met Yasaka, and finally the last thing he remembered before blacking out and fainting like a girl was how Kunou asked him _that_ question.

" _Oh, hell no! The daughter of Yasaka asked me if I am her father! How in the name of Inari did that happen!?"_ Ichigo panicked internally.

" **I think that it was adorable, and then again you are a Nine-Tails and you yourself told Yasaka that Kunou is basically family to you, so you shot your own leg in a way."** Jitō commented with a giggle.

" **I have to agree with Jitō on this one Ichigo, it was truly amusing. Especially the way you fainted in front of the most important figures of the Yokai Community."** Zangetsu said with a resounding chuckle.

" _I hate you two so much right now…"_ Ichigo inwardly grumbled.

" **We love you too, but I think you should focus on your bed-mate, she's waking up."** Jitō said before cutting her link.

Ichigo looked down to see Kunou was indeed waking up, he had to admit the girl looked adorable as her face scrunched up and her ears twitched. He saw her eyes slowly open and she blinked a few times, before she rose from his chest and yawned cutely, stretching her arms and all off her nine tails mimicked the action and became ramrod straight which caused Ichigo to chuckle.

Noticing Ichigo's chuckles the girl snapped her head to him and their eyes met, Ichigo's crimson red orbs looked into her golden ones. Ichigo could see nothing but adoration and joy in Kunou's eyes, something that surprised him as they didn't know each other for very long.

He at least hoped that Yasaka had the time to explain that he wasn't Kunou's father…

"Papa!" Kunou shouted and jumped at Ichigo hugging him.

Scratch that.

Ichigo's face paled slightly, still he hugged the overjoyed girl back. He held her tightly and rubbed circles on the small of her back all the while panicking internally…

" _What do I do? What do I do? I can't tell her I'm not her father like that, it would just break her heart, but I also can't keep up the act! What do I do?!"_ He ranted.

"You scared me so much when you fell unconscious earlier, please don't do something like that again!" Kunou's muffled voice sounded from Ichigo's chest.

" **Ichigo, I know this might be uncomfortable for you, but I think you should just go along with it and allow Kunou to believe that you are her father. At least until you and Yasaka had time to talk about this situation."** Zangetsu said from Ichigo's inner World.

" _I don't know if that's the best idea Zangetsu."_ Ichigo thought unsure.

" **It's better than breaking her heart Ichigo. Let Yasaka talk with her daughter, she will be able to break it to the girl gently."** Jitō added her opinion.

Ichigo sighed and decided to follow the advice of his two Zanpakutō spirits.

"I won't Chibi-hime." Ichigo said.

Kunou looked up but didn't break the hug, her chin was placed on Ichigo's chest and she puffed her cheeks out, pouting at her 'father'.

"Mou, don't be so mean Papa! I'm not a Chibi!" she cried, and it took every ounce of willpower Ichigo had to not gush at how cute Kunou looked like that.

Ichigo was just about to continue teasing the girl when he heard a knock at the door to his room.

"Come in." Ichigo said. It still surprised the former Shinigami just how commanding his voice sounded, it reminded him so much of the head Captains voice. Strong, commanding and fierce with no room to argue.

The door opened and Yasaka came walking in, two shrine maidens walked behind her, carrying trays with breakfast and tea. "Good morning Ichigo, I hope you've recovered from that sudden fainting spell you had." Yasaka greeted, her voice heavily laced with amusement even the shrine maidens giggled.

Ichigo blushed and was about to answer when Kunou cut in once again…

"Of course, he recovered! Papa is the best!"

Ichigo's eyes twitched as Yasaka and the shrine maidens giggled and smiled at Kunou's innocent statement. _"This is going to be a long day…"_ he thought.

"Oh, your Otou-sama is the best, is he?" Yasaka questioned Kunou, although her eyes found Ichigo's. Now Ichigo was sure that she was just teasing him, and to his utter shame it worked like a charm.

" _Damn Vixen!"_ He grumbled internally while Kunou vigorously nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, well. If you don't mind me asking Yasaka-sama, where are we? The last thing I remember is falling unconscious outside of Kyoto." Ichigo asked, all the while trying not to blush like some school girl and embarrassing himself even more than he already did.

"We are in the royal palace, the home of Kunou and I." Yasaka answered, she smirked at Ichigo as she already caught onto his plan of getting the attention away from the topic of his unwilling fatherhood. "After all, as Kunou's Otou-sama this is your home as well." Her smirk widened as he saw his face redden.

"A-ah I see…" Ichigo stuttered and tried to hide his blush by looking at the sheets of the bed.

"Kunou?" Yasaka asked to get her daughters attention.

"Yes, Okaa-sama?" The girl tilted her head cutely as she looked at her mother.

"Could you please head to your room for a while? Me and your Otou-sama have a few things to discuss, and I'm sure that he's hungry as well." Yasaka finished and pointed at the tray's filled with food and tea.

Kunou looked unsure for a moment but nodded and hugged Ichigo one last time before hoping off the bed and skipping out of the room, the shrine maidens placed their trays on a table in the room and left as well after bowing. Once the door closed behind them Yasaka lost her playful smirk and her face became downtrodden.

She looked at Ichigo and bowed her head a little, "I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm sorry for not telling Kunou the truth, I didn't have it in me to make Kunou sad especially after what the devils just tried to do to her, and I understand if you feel burdened by my actions. But please don't blame my daughter for what she did, she's just a little girl and she never had the pleasure of knowing who her father is as he died only weeks after I got pregnant." She sadly explained.

Ichigo looked at Yasaka and he felt a pang of pain in his heart as he saw the sad look in her eyes and the way her fluffy fox ears clung to her head. "I understand and don't worry, I would never blame Kunou for what she did. As you said she is just a child and I was partially at fault for what happened, I did after all say that in way Kunou and I are family." Ichigo said with a smile.

Yasaka perked up and her fox ears straightened out again. "Thank you Ichigo."

"There is nothing you have to thank me for, Yasaka-sama."

Yasaka pouted at Ichigo and gave him a mock-glare. "Just call me Yasaka, I might be the leader of Kyoto, but we are still equals so there is no need for you to be so formal."

Ichigo chuckled a bit, getting a raised eyebrow from Yasaka. "Sorry. I just found out where Kunou got her pouty face from. She made the same face when I called her Chibi-hime." He chuckled a bit more and Yasaka cracked a smile as well.

"Yes, she does take after me a lot, but Chibi-hime is a cute little nickname for her, I'll have to remember that one." Yasaka smirked as she thought about all the possibilities to tease her little fox-girl. "Do you mind telling me about your life? It's just so rare to meet another Kyubi that I can't help but be interested in the story you have to tell." Yasaka asked as she sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed.

"I don't mind at all Yasaka." She smiled as she heard him address her without any stuffy suffixes.

"Hmm, where to begin…" Ichigo thought about where to start his story. "The story of my life begins about a century before I was even born. The Seireitei, home of the Shinigami…" And so Ichigo began to relay his tail to a stunned Yasaka. He went over every detail that led to his birth and the following years of hardship he lived through, keeping nothing hidden as he wanted to build a relationship of trust with the woman he would have to work with in the coming years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-(Squad One, Head Captains Office)-**

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the head captain of the thirteen court guard squads was not having a good day. To be more precise he wished to simply dump his title onto one of his students and run as far as his old legs could carry him to escape the shitstorm that Ichigo Kurosaki unleashed upon the Seireitei.

Ever since that brat declared that he was done with helping them the Shinigami went berserk, believing that their most powerful ally would no longer save them in their time of need. If that wasn't enough, the head captain also had to deal with the nobles of Soul Society wetting their pants in fright of the looming Quincy threat. The oldest captain should have seen something like that coming sooner rather than later, as long as Ichigo Kurosaki was on their side the nobles saw him as some unimportant boy but now that he's gone…

Well on the head captains desk laid a stack of papers, each demanding that Ichigo Kurosaki was to be hunted down and brought to the Soul Society by force if necessary, and each of those papers was stamped and singed by a noble of high rank.

" _Those fools…"_ The head captain shook his head in disbelieve. As if the Soul Society could afford the man power to hunt down and capture someone as powerful as Ichigo. The mere thought was ridiculous to the wizened captain, it would at least take three captains and their lieutenants to fight the boy at his current level of power, and even then, victory wasn't guaranteed. With the Quincy standing at their proverbial doorstep that was something the head captain couldn't afford, and even if he could he still wasn't insane enough to challenge the Shinto gods, if what Ichigo told them was the truth then attacking the former substitute was like declaring war on the Shinto faction.

No, they needed to prepare for the coming confrontation with the Quincy and once that was accomplished, they could think of a way to get back into the good graces of their former substitute. That brought up the question of how they are going to prepare in the first place.

The Shinigami didn't have much information to work with, they knew that Yhwach was out there somewhere and that he had over a millennium to prepare. That wasn't a very reassuring thought for the head captain.

He only sighed and absentmindedly noticed that he was doing that a lot lately. He once more wished that he could simply dump his title onto Shunsui or Jūshirō and run off into retirement with a big smile on his face. Oh well…

For now, he had the 12th division work on a plan with the help and input of Kisuke Urahara, he hoped that they could come up with a way to detect the Quincy before they could launch their initial attack. He also ordered all captains to up their divisions training and made the requirement that every Shinigami with a Shi-Kai was to try and achieve Ban-Kai, he didn't have high hopes that any of his subordinates reached the fabled second release, but it should push their Shi-Kai into decent fighting shape.

Oh, how he wished that more of his subordinates were like Ichigo Kurosaki, if only a few of them could reach Ban-Kai in three days…

The head captain's eyebrow twitched in irritation, that _damn_ brat even influenced the way he saw his own Shinigami, a few years ago he would have laughed at the idea of _anyone_ reaching Ban-Kai in under five years, now he wished that his men could reach it in _three days_!

" _Damn brat and his heroics! First, he comes into the Seireitei as if he owned the place, then he saves our combined asses and now he's even trolling me in my own thoughts! Damn you Kurosaki!"_ The head captain ranted in his mind while keeping a stoic face, thought the temperature of the room rose by quite a bit.

"Ol' man Yama? Why don't you calm down before we all sweat through our clothes?" Shunsui Kyōraku said as he appeared in the office of his teacher via Shunpo.

Shunsui Kyōraku is a tall, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. He does not wear tabi with his sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

"What do you need Shunsui? I'm not in the mood for games today." Genryūsai told his student in a commanding tone.

"Yare, yare, I'm not just here for fun n' games, I've come with reports from the Visored's. They've agreed to take back their former positions, provided that there won't be a repeat from the shitstorm that happened a hundred years ago." Shunsui said in his usual laid-back tone, though he had a sharp glint in his eyes. He may be a very calm and relaxed person, but he was always ready for action.

"That's good. I was afraid that the 3rd, 5th and 9th divisions would get slaughtered without a captain to provide them with training and morale support." Head Captain Yamamoto mused out loud.

"That could've been a possible outcome, but I believe that Shinji and his crew will kick their former squads into gear again. Still we need to find a way to fight the Quincy threat. Waiting for them to attack will get us all slaughtered, we need counter measures and a strong strategy, better yet strategies. With them having a thousand years of preparation over us, anything could happen, and I wouldn't be surprised if they came up with ways to quickly take out our strongest." Shunsui's grave tone rung through the head captain's office.

"I know, but what can we do? Our best scientists can't find the Quincy's base of operation, so a pre-emptive strike is out of the question. Kisuke and Kurotsuchi are still thinking up strategies for us to work with, so all we can do now is train our Shinigami and position the Stealth Force on key points all over the Seireitei." The Captain-Commander said with a sigh.

Shunsui just nodded with a sigh as well, "well, we can only hope for the best. Maybe we should try and gather allies? Maybe make contact with the other factions of the world and offer them an alliance if they help us?"

"Possibly, but who can tell if we have enough time to send an ambassador out into the world? Such things as planning an alliance take time and preparation, and I'm the first to admit that we truly have become stellar, the only ones we could truly send would be you older captains. No one else even knows enough about the other factions and that would only backfire at us." The Captain-Commander shook his head, he truly had become negligent.

"Yeah, well it's never too late to change. Who knows maybe once this whole mess is dealt with, we can try to move forward." Shunsui said with a small smile, causing the Captain-Commander to snort and mumble something like 'I'm getting too old for this shit…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-(Squad Six, Training Grounds)-**

The Lieutenant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai, was standing in the middle of a destroyed field, sweating heavily and his entire body was littered with cuts and lacerations. The field he was standing on was ruined beyond repair, huge fissures ran all over the field, multiple craters littered the ground making the entire place look like a catastrophe happened, and the residual spirit energy of a Lieutenant at full power suffocated all those below 3rd seat in rank.

Renji was angry, he was angry, confused, hurt and disappointed. He couldn't believe that _his best friend_ would simply turn his back on them in their greatest time of need. That _his best friend_ would simply say that he is done helping them…

"The NERVE! **Hikotsu Taihō**!" Another concentrated blast of Spirit Energy left the skeletal head of Renji's Zanpakutō in its Ban-Kai state. Hihiō Zabimaru truly was a sight to behold, a colossal bone-like whip, that Renji held by the last segment of its tail.

Renji panted hard after the attack was finished, _"I need to get stronger! The way I am now Ichigo would massacre me, I need to get stronger so that I can beat that stupid idiot to death, before bringing him back to life just to beat him to death again! After I've repeated that for a few minutes I will drag his broken body back here so that he can apologize to Rukia!"_ Renji thought with an evil smirk, before going back to training.

Renji trained harder than he ever did before, no one managed to motivate the red-pineapple quite like Ichigo did. After all, there were many that wanted to beat the former Substitute, but no one was as determined as Renji Abarai.

Ichigo should _really_ watch his back from now on, or he just might get bitten by a Baboon Fang…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-(Squad Thirteen, Training Grounds)-**

" **Some no mai, Tsukishiro**!" A voice called out and a huge pillar of ice formed in the middle if Squad thirteens training grounds. After a few seconds the ice shattered to give view to an exhausted looking Rukia Kuchiki.

In her hands Rukia held a pure white Zanpakutō with a long equally white ribbon connected to the hilt of the sword. Despite looking ready to faint any second now, Rukia didn't leave her fighting stance or lowered her Reiatsu output.

Moving her stance slightly, like one would during a dance, Rukia continued to train as if possessed.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren**!" Rukia, calling out the name of the dance, punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, like the first dance. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. As ice particles began to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she took a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of **Sode no Shirayuki** , are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air that flash-freezes everything it came into contact with.

Breathing heavily Rukia looked at the range of her attack and frowned, _"still not good enough! It needs to have at least twice the range to be effective in any combat situation. I will never forget just how easy it was for my enemies in Hueco Mundo to escape this dance."_

Rukia would never forget just how easy it was for the Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, to escape most of her attacks, it made her feel useless. That all her attacks were worthless to any stronger enemy, if it wasn't for the fact that by impaling her, Aaroniero brought her into the perfect position to call out her third dance, she would have lost without a doubt. And even then, the fight left her severely injured and she couldn't move on to be of any help to her comrades.

She needed to get stronger, not only to help her comrades against the Quincy, but to prove to Ichigo that she could help him, that she could stand next to him. No matter when Ichigo fought against someone, she could never help him. The battles of the strawberry were on a different level than what she was capable of handling, it made her feel useless once again.

And now she doubted that she could even survive if Ichigo released his full power anywhere close to her.

" _How can I tell him how I feel, if I can't even stand next to him? We were supposed to be partners, but Ichigo left me in the dust, he left all of us in the dust. A-and n-now he's gone…"_ She couldn't help the tears spilling from her purple eyes as she thought about the fact that her best friend next to Renji left her, that the love of her life left her.

" _No, I won't cry! I will fight it, I will become stronger and I will prove my love to Ichigo! But first I'm going to beat the berry black n' blue for leaving us in the first place!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-(Kurosaki Household, Karakura Town)-**

"I'm going to kill Ichigo!" Karin shouted, or she at least tried to. It came over more as a whine of a hurt little girl.

"Now, now Karin, we did ask for training, so it isn't Onii-chan's fault." Yuzu said to her sister, while lying in bed and pressing an ice-pack onto a bump on her head.

"Keep telling yourself that, I'm sure that Ichi-nii told Ryūken-Sensei and Kisuke to be extra rough with us! I mean come on, the first day of training with Ryūken-Sensei he shot arrows at us and told us to DODGE! We could've been killed! And Kisuke wasn't better! He ran after us with a _freaking Sword_ and told us to try and SURVIVE! Who does that shit!?" Karin ranted while holding her bandaged arm in pain.

The two sisters just came home from their first day of _training_. More like their first day of torture…

It has been two days since Ichigo left for Kyoto, and even though Karin would never admit it, she missed her brother as did Yuzu. The twins had expected many things when they thought about the training that awaited them, what they didn't expect was that both Ryūken and Kisuke wanted to test how serious the twins truly were in their desire to get stronger.

Ryūken tested their will to learn by firing an endless hail of _**Heilig-Pfeile**_ at them, and he expected them to dodge.

It didn't work. It. Did. Not. Work.

Kisuke was of one mind with Ryūken, he told them from the start that he would train the twins the same way he trained Ichigo. At first Karin was quite eager to be trained the same way her brother was, that eagerness lasted about five seconds into the actual training. When Kisuke began to run after them with his freaking Cane-Sword, laughing like a madman all the while…

"Al least Tou-san only taught us some general things about Shinigami that we needed to know before becoming one ourselves in a few days." Yuzu said with a forced smile on her face.

Even the more lighthearted of the twins was hard pressed to stay positive after such a grueling day. Every muscle in her entire body hurt, and she feared that some of her bones might be cracked.

"That's the only saving grace of today." Karin mumbled.

"Well, let's look at the positives. Once the training is finished, we will be able to help Onii-chan!" Yuzu smiled brightly at the prospect of being a help to her brother.

"I seriously doubt that, if what we've been told about Ichigo is true, he could literally kill us by flicking our foreheads. We have a lot of growing up to do before we can stand anywhere close to Ichi-nii."

What Karin said might've sounded depressing, but the twins knew that it was true. Compared to them, Ichigo was at a level of power that ranged from somewhere between God and Almighty.

Hell, Ichigo was at first name basis with real Gods.

"I'm still going to get stronger, one day I will be able to stand next to Onii-chan!" Karin was surprised by the fire of determination in Yuzu's eyes, who would've thought that her soft-spoken twin would ever want to fight for something. "But I won't hurt anyone by doing so…" Yuzu mumbled quietly.

Karin smirked, there was the Yuzu she loved and adored, "don't worry Yuzu. Leave the real fighting to Ichi-nii and I. You just stay back and provide us support." Karin said with a smile, causing Yuzu to giggle.

Watch out world, the Kurosaki twins are coming, and nothing will stop them from catching up to their brother…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-(Kyoto, Yasaka's Palace)-**

Yasaka, leader of Kyoto's Yokai faction was calmly walking down the halls of her beautiful Japanese styled castle. Outwardly she appeared calm and composed but on the inside her mind was reeling from the information her new friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, entrusted her with.

The young man told her the tail of his life, and it was quite the tail alright. Her respect for her fellow Kyubi grew by a massive amount, Ichigo's life certainly was anything but easy and she didn't know if she could've lived through such a life herself. Sure, Yasaka had her own hardships over the hundreds of years she's lived through, but they seemed paltry compared to Ichigo's, the young man had the weight of an _entire_ faction placed onto his shoulders for goodness sake.

But the most surprising thing to Yasaka was that young Ichigo agreed to become the Shinto faction's enforcer and protector, not only that, he also gave up his well-deserved rest amongst heroes to become a Kyuubi and help rescue her race from the brink of extinction.

Even though Yasaka knew Ichigo for only a little over two days, she could already see a blossoming friendship between herself and her fellow Kyuubi. She wasn't the only one in that regard, her daughter Kunou still adamantly believed that Ichigo was her father and she simply didn't have the heart to tell her little cutie the truthy, luckily Ichigo didn't mind her daughter at all, another thing she was thankful for.

After Ichigo finished telling her about his life, he told her that he wouldn't mind playing Kunou's father until the girl was old enough to be told the truth. He explained that he could sympathize with her daughter because he knew firsthand how hard it is to grow up with only one parent, and that he had experience in dealing with little girls thanks to his twin sisters.

"Yasaka-sama!" Yasaka turned around as she heard a female voice call her name, she smiled as she saw one of her personal attendants standing behind her, bowing slightly.

"Ah, Kiara-chan! How can I help you?" Yasaka asked the beautiful young Nekomata standing in front of her.

Kiara was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure like most female Yokai tended to have. She had long light blue hair with two braided bangs framing her flawless face, she had light blue eyes, thin lips and whisker like marks on her cheeks. Kiara wore a rather strict looking business suit with a clip board held in her hands, and she kept her Yokai features completely hidden apart from her whisker marks.

"Yasaka-sama, the devil faction sent us a letter in which they demand repercussion for cutting down over half of a noble devil's peerage without just cause." The Nekomata attendant spoke with obvious disdain in her voice.

Yasaka raised a delicate eyebrow at the news, "well, that was rather fast. One does have to wonder were the devils would currently be if they would put as much effort into rebuilding their society as they do into blaming others for their shortcomings. But I suppose Ichigo-san did cut down a devil's peerage, so I can't blame them this time. Kiara, send them a reply stating that a member of my faction cut the peerage in question down to defend my daughter. Also let the devils know that if they push me on this matter, I will call for repercussion for a _noble_ devil attacking _my_ daughter on _my territory_."

The Neko nodded with a small satisfied smile before bowing and heading off to fulfill her duties. Yasaka smiled at the retreating figure of Kiara, the young Neko seriously disliked devils, mainly because young devils of the remaining pillars see the cat-demons as toys for them to play with. Sadly, as much as Yasaka tended to dislike the fact that devil saw the Nekomata as such, she honestly couldn't fault them.

Nekomata were sluts, as harsh as that may sound it was the absolute truth, in terms of sexual drive the Nekomata were only slightly behind Succubae and when in heat they would jump any male in sight, over the years the fact that they were basically _always_ horny simply stuck and other species began to see them as simple objects to satisfy their lust with.

Yasaka shook her head free of such thoughts and continued her way towards her office, with the devils causing a ruckus, things would be tense in the coming few days and weeks. She hoped that her new friend, Ichigo, would stick by what he said and truly become their sword and shield in troubled times, by the gods, the Yokai faction truly needed a pillar of strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-(Kyoto, Main Street)-**

Ichigo was calmly walking down the streets of Kyoto's 'inner circle', a part of the city that is basically separated from the 'human world' and placed under a powerful illusion so that youkai could show their true features and be themselves.

Ichigo too was in his new 'true-form' but he ditched the Kimono, instead he opted to wear some normal clothing and keep his tails hidden. He truly loved them and was more than proud of his fluffy appendages, but if they couldn't be annoying at times! Seriously, he finally began to see why cats hated water, it took _hours_ to get fur to dry and then the fur is all fuzzy and sticks in every direction! It's a freaking _nightmare_!

" _Heh, I seriously never thought that I would have_ _that_ _problem in my life… Oh woe me."_ Ichigo chuckled in his mind, guess destiny has a way of screwing him over.

Though despite those minor annoyances he enjoyed his new life quite a bit, the Yokai faction turned out to be a close and most importantly nice bunch, and the woman he has to work together with is freaking _hot_!

Damned Hormones!

Not to mention the woman he must work with is the mother of his _daughter_!

Really, damn you Hormones!

Ichigo really needs to remember to prank the ever-loving shit out of Inari the next time he met her.

"It won't be too bad" she said. "You'll have a lot of fun" she said.

She didn't say that he'll be blue balled after being together with a hot _MILF_ for only two _freaking DAYS!_

He's Ichigo _"God-slayer"_ Kurosaki! He has a reputation to uphold! Perfect Scowl and an untouchable attitude to match, he can't just fall for the first Vixen he meets! Kyuubi or not, he just can't!

Maybe he ca… No! He can't! Maybe… NO WAY! Argh!

That whole heightened Hormones bullshit was really driving him mad! Every time he met a female Yokai, Ichigo Jr. was standing at rapped attention, it didn't help that female Yokai tended to be more on the slutty side of the spectrum.

Ichigo would've continued to torment himself with his own thoughts but reality came calling in the form of two men that were pestering a group of women even though the female Yokai didn't seem to enjoy the company.

"C'mon babes! We'll show you _heaven_ if ya'll let us!" One of the two males said in a slurry voice, indicating that he was partly intoxicated and partly stupid. He was rather on the short side, barely reaching Ichigo's chest, he had short greasy black hair and admittedly mesmerizing deep violet eyes. The man's dress code was all business with a black suite, white silk shirt, gloves, and shoes. A red tie highlighting his get-up, if he could change his attitude Ichigo would say that he seemed to be a likable fella, sadly he acted like a douchebag.

Meh at least Ichigo would get a workout and something with which he could alleviate some pent-up stress.

"No thank you, we really don't like to get involved with _crows_." One of the girls said with a smirk. Gutsy, Ichigo liked her already and what she said about crows got the Kyuubi's attention.

" _Hmm… So, a few days ago we had devils stirring up trouble here and now there are fallen? Seriously, can anyone just walk in here? That's something I will have to change, but first I will have to find out with whom Yasaka has made deals and alliances in the past."_ Ichigo though while watching the scene in front of him play out. He needed to see if those fallen were just two idiots on the hunt for a lay or if they would take what isn't theirs now that they have been denied.

From what he heard Fallen Angels weren't supposed to be too bad, sure they committed debauchery in spades (who wouldn't after being an angle for a few hundred years?) but that didn't mean that they were evil.

"Oh, c'mon babe, I'm sure after a few hours you'll have a different opinion on us! Now c'mon we know how you Yokai are, you're always horny and ready to go anyways! So, there is no reason to deny us some fun *SLAP*" Uh Ichigo actually winced a bit as a second girl – a Inu-Yokai from what he could make out – backhanded the second fallen hard.

The second fallen too had black hair that spiked up into a punk-like look. He had light-blue eyes and several piercings in his ears, nose and above his eyebrows. He wore a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, a skintight silver-white muscle-shirt that showed his perfectly built muscles and a black leather jacket to top his look off.

"You better leave _now…_ I really don't want to scrub your blood from under my fingernails, neither am I looking forward to taste it when I rip open you throat." The inu-girl growled threateningly.

The two fallen looked to be taken aback by the woman's reaction, neither had apparently suspected that they could actually be denied. Suddenly they released their wings and sneered at the girls in front of them, obviously trying – and failing – to intimidate them.

The gentleman looking fallen had two pairs of midnight black wings and the punk-wanna-be had one pair. "Now listen here you Yokai-sluts, you don't get to deny us! Do you see this, I have TWO pairs of wings, I'm a high-class fallen angel and I take what I want!"

"Really? You a High-Class?" A third girl snorted in amusement. "Sorry to rain on your parade, a few years ago I was attacked by a six-winged fallen angel. He explained some things about your society to me, he told me that two winged fallen are low-class scum, nothing more than cannon fodder. Four to six winged fallen are mid-class and anything higher is the elite. 10 and 12 winged fallen are your Ultimate and Super classes respectively. So, you can buzz off, I defeated a six winged fallen rather easily, so you two stand no chance at all." The girly explained with a superior smirk on her lips.

Ichigo had a hard time figuring out what species the girl belonged to as she showed no discernable features. She had slitted pupils and her fingernails were claw-like but other than that she didn't have any special features.

"I really would take the lady up on her offer and get going." The two crows snapped their heads in Ichigo's direction and gave him a glare. "Now, now, don't give me that look. I honestly believe that I'm saving your asses so show some appreciation. Even if that lovely girl is lying about her encounter and victory over a six-winged crow, you're still outnumbered two to one and the streets surrounding you are filled with our kind not yours. You would be dead before you managed to get those limp, little, pinpricks you call dicks out."

The four girls giggled in unison infuriating the fallen angles even more than they already were. "How dare-"

"How dare I?" Ichigo's playful smirk vanished and barred his fangs at them, narrowing his slitted red eyes. "How dare you! How dare you come into Yokai territory and act like you have any kind of standing here? I don't care how many feathers you have, and I couldn't give a shit about the number of your wings. I'm not scared about Azazel so shit stains like you don't even deserve to be added to my memory. I will give you one more chance dumb and dumber. Run. Now. And don't come back until you're at least sober and lucid."

Ichigo allowed some of his Reiatsu to permeate the air, causing an oppressive force to literally crush down on the shivering crows' shoulders. The two wanna-be playboys didn't have to think long about their course of action, spreading out their wings they took off into the sky. They weren't willing to deal with a monster like that, not even sparing anyone a single glance they flew off without uttering a sound.

"Huh, that was easy. Must be my lucky day, normally idiots never listen to my warnings." Ichigo muttered quietly to himself.

"I think you made them shit themselves and they were simply afraid we would notice if they stayed any longer." The Inu-Yokai commented idly.

"Hmm, that would certainly be a first. Ah where are my manners, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo greeted them with a smile, not noticing how the four girls' cheeks flared up in a blush.

"Shayla." The first girl introduced herself, she had long golden blond hair in pigtails, blue eyes and whiskers on her cheeks. Behind her swayed two golden foxtails and two ears twitched on her head.

"Kasumi." The dog-girl introduced herself with a smile and a small wink. She had long luscious black hair with white streaks, her face was vulpine, and she had long canines and yellow eyes. Her arms were covered in a thin layer of fur and behind her was a white wolf-like tail with a black tip.

"Hannah." The third girl introduced herself, she had mint-green hair in a short bob-cut and rather dark skin, comparable to Yoruichi's. She had golden eyes with slit pupils and what seemed to be golden glitter on her cheeks.

"My name is Mira, nice to meet you!" The forth girl chirped happily. She was the most unassuming of the quartet as she had brown hair in a single bun and hazel eyes with slitted pupils. She had a single cattail sticking out from her backside and two cat ears on top of her head.

"Well, it was nice to meet you girls, but I really need to get going now. I hope we can see each other again sometime." Ichigo waived with a small friendly smile before he started to walk away.

"Wait a minute big boy…" Ichigo stiffened slightly when Hannah appeared in front of him, running a hand over his chest while she smirked at him. "Why don't you come with us and allow us to thank you properly?"

Ohhhh crap…

"Hannah's right…" Shayla purred into his ear as she hugged him from behind, running her hands over his stomach and getting dangerously close to Ichigo Jr.

"W-wait, ahh, I can't r-right now! I have, ahh, an important m-meeting and I can't be l-late!" Ichigo stammered out, trying and failing to keep his blush contained.

"Oh! So, you might be a Kyuubi, but you're a young one, aren't you?" Kasumi purred and gave him a look that made him feel like she was a wolf on the prowl and he was her prey. "Why don't you let us 'experienced' girls take care of you? We'll show you all about the pleasures of Yokai kind…"

"I-I have a daughter!" Ichigo knew that was a weak excuse but who knows, maybe it'll work?

"That won't work my dear boy…" Mira cooed sensually as she walked closer to him and the two girls hanging off him.

Carp baskets…

Honestly how does he get himself into these kinds of situations? Here he was, probably the _one_ guy with a willpower made from steal, the _one_ guy that only wants to find _one_ girl with whom he could spend his life with. And he's the one the girls seemed to want, seriously, couldn't they go and find some perv that wants to be a Harem King or something? Surely there had to be at least one weirdo like that out there, so, where is he?

C'mon perverted weirdo! A Harem is waiting for you!

"Now then my little Ki~tsu~ne let's have some fun!" Hannah chirped and began to drag him off by his hand.

" _Please! By the Gods, I need a pervert here ASAP! Keigo, if you can hear me, I NEED you my BROTHER! I don't want to end my days as a prude like this! I already figured that I would do 'it' sooner rather than later especially with the whole heat crap, but is it too much to ask that I want to do it with a woman I actually like and not some strangers I picked up on the street?"_

" **You do know that you simply could vanish in a Shunpo don't you? It isn't like you are some kind of, I don't know, Godlike Kyuubi/Shinigami hybrid."** Zangetsu commented with obvious mirth.

" _No, I didn't forget that at all!"_ Ichigo denied any accusation vehemently, he did not forget that he can do a Shunpo. Yoruichi would kill him if he did…

" **Right, not at all…"**

" _Oh, shut it!"_

"Papa!" The group of four girls and one unwilling male turned in the direction the shout came from to see a six-year-old girl run at them.

"Kunou!" Ichigo shouted in joy, it may be wrong on so many levels, but he was overjoyed that his little _daughter_ came to his rescue.

Kunou smiled brightly and barreled into her _daddy's_ arms, immediately wrapping all her nine tails around his torso and arms. The four horny women only blinked owlishly at the scene playing out in front of them. Not only that but they knew the girl that was clinging to their prey, everyone in Kyoto knew the girl, she was their princess and the daughter of… ohhh _crap._ If Ichigo truly was the girl's father, then they flirted and were about to rap… ah… sleep! With Y-Yasaka's m-mate! Oh, they were dead.

"Where were you Otou-sama? Kunou has missed you." Ichigo smiled gently at the girl snuggling into his chest. It was still weird as hell to play to be the girl's father, but he couldn't deny that the little fox was the cutest thing ever. Only two days and she already wormed herself into his _stone-cold-heart._

Ichigo heard a distinct snort coming from his inner world and suddenly had the urge to rip his Zanpakutō a new one. "Don't worry Kunou-chan, I simply needed some fresh air and went for a walk when I ran into these ladies here." He gestured to the four girls that now tried to shuffle away before Kunou could find out their names and proceed to tell her mother who would proceed to rip them apart.

Kunou looked at the four women and to Ichigo's endless amusement shot them the cutest 'death-glare' he ever had the pleasure to witness.

Seriously that look could make old man Yamamoto squeal 'KAWAI' like a girl.

"Otou-sama?" Kunou asked sweetly, too sweetly, Unohana sweetly.

It set off all the alarm bells any male had to offer, it was the universal sing of a coming storm. All men had to search for cover and get out the flowers and pralines while hoping for the best. To realize that his _six-year-old-daughter_ could invoke such a reaction from him was not a good sing at all. Not. At. All.

Maybe he should take his chances and run while he wasn't too attached to Kunou and Yasaka? Surely some other faction could use a powerhouse like him…

" **Kunou would search for you, she would find you and she would drag your sorry ass back here."** Jitō idly commented, sounding rather gleeful. **"Then there are the gods of the Shino Pantheon, your second mom, you know super powerful and scary goddesses and gods that would kick your ass and all that, but yeah go ahead and run…"**

"… _you don't have to rub it in you know."_ "Yeah Kunou?" Ichigo asked his 'daughter' carefully.

"Would you take Kunou home, we can go and visit Okaa-sama's office. I'm sure she would be _happy…"_ Ichigo got the distinct feeling that he didn't a choice in the matter at all, so he did the only thing any man could do…

…he folded like wet paper. "Yeah, let's go see your Okaa-sama." Ichigo looked at the four pale and sweaty girls, "I'm sure you're okay with me taking my girl home, aren't you?"

All the women nodded their heads rapidly, for being only a young kit Kunou surely had one threatening glare and they wanted to be as far away as possible from the little overprotective girl.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you! C'mon Kunou, say goodbye."

Kunou waved at them with a smile to make her 'papa' happy, but her eyes told the four women that she was watching them. Ichigo was her 'papa' and no one would take him away from her!

She didn't know why she felt like that, but she didn't like the way those women were looking at him.

Something in her mind told her that she had keep whatever the women tried to do from happening.

She was just doing her job as his first daughter.

She was keeping away the hussies!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Well here we have the fifth chapter of Shinigami goes Yokai, I hope you enjoyed it!

I'm really sorry for the late update but you probably know how it is. I have a good job and I love my work, but it leaves me with little free time and what little free time I have goes to my family, friends and some time for myself.

Then I also have other hobbies that take up some of my time, I'm a gamer by heart and now we had a few incredible game releases that ate away hours of my life. Assassins Creed Odyssey (Awesome Game by the way), Red Dead Redemption 2 (Even better that AC), Cod Black Ops 4 (Meh, it's a call of duty nothing new). You can hopefully understand that all that combined left me with very little time to write.

Well with my explanation out of the way, let's get into some of the details of this chapter. I hope you don't mind that I made Ichigo and Kunou's relationship smooth without some of the drama that could've been there. And that Ichigo accepted her rather easily, honestly, I thought that it would suit his character, he is a compassionate person especially towards girls.

So, I believe that he would accept a daughter with open arms.

As always leave a Review, Favorite and Follow!

I'll see you next time!

-Just4fun23000


	6. Gathering Allies

**Shinigami goes Yokai**

XxX

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Highschool DxD, Bleach or any other franchise that may be mentioned during this fanfiction.

"I will not give up!" People speaking

" _I will not give up!"_ People thinking

" **Call out my Name!"** Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon talking

" _ **Be calm."**_ Zanpakutō/Sacred Gear/Dragon thinking

XxX

Chapter 06: Gathering Allies

XxX

Ichigo was inside of Yasaka's personal dojo in 'their' palace, yes, Yasaka still refused to stop her teasing of Ichigo's situation. He still blushed in embarrassment whenever she teased him about being Kunou's father and it didn't look like Yasaka would stop anytime soon.

Ichigo currently was dressed in an outfit that strongly resembled his Shihakushō he wore as a Shinigami, to be more precise it resembled his first outfit as a soul reaper, an unassuming black Shihakushō.

He went through some Zanjutsu stances Tsukuyomi taught him, wielding Sugari no Ontachi in her sealed form. The beautiful white Zanpakutō vibrated in content as her wielder showed his appreciation as they went through the movements as one.

Even if Ichigo no longer considered himself to be a Shinigami, he would never stop treating his partners like any Shinigami should. He never understood how it could be that the soul reapers began to see their Zanpakutō as weapons and no longer treated them as a part of their being like they should.

Zaraki was a prime example, he treated his Zanpakutō like it was nothing more than his weapon and he still managed to gain the position of Captain in the Seireitei. Well, Zaraki's men weren't better, Ikkaku refused to use his Ban-Kai out of fear that his captain might be displeased and Yumichika didn't use his Zanpakutō's true power because it was a Kido type.

Hopefully the eleventh would change in the coming weeks and months, otherwise they would be hard pressed against the Quincy's assault.

" **That's true…"** Jitō commented from his inner world. **"Imagine the powerful warrior Zaraki could be if he managed to unlock his Ban release. From the memories I saw, Zaraki is already a powerful man but he is weak compared to other captains because he refuses to work with his Zanpakutō, if he could realize this himself, he surely would be among the strongest of Soul Society."**

Ichigo nodded in agreement before he took a deep breath, _"Jitō, you ready?"_ he asked his partner for this dance.

" **Always."**

Ichigo smirked, it was time to see what Sugari no Ontachi was capable off.

" **Lo, our great Sovereign, a goddess,**

 **Tarries on the Thunder**

 **In the clouds of heaven!"**

Ichigo's body began to emit blue sparks of electricity and Sugari no Ontachi began to glow brightly.

" **Sugari no Ontachi!"**

Ichigo shouted the name of his Zanpakutō and finished the release chant.

The entire dojo was blinded by a flash of light as Ichigo's Zanpakutō was released into it's Shi-Kai state for the first time. Once the light dimmed and Ichigo's form became visible again, Sugari no Ontachi's true form became visible.

Gone was the beautiful white Katana and in its place was an equally beautiful ornate spear. It had a long white shaft that had ornate golden engravings, the tip of the spear had a silver blade and golden ornaments. The entire weapon gave off an aura of absolute power and demanded obedience by everyone that gazed upon it and its wielder. It was truly the Zanpakutō of an Emperor, Sugari no Ontachi was one of a kind, truly deserving of the title strongest Elemental Zanpakutō.

"Beautiful…" Ichigo muttered as he allowed his eyes to wander over the spear he held in his right hand.

" **Why thank you."** Jitō said in amusement, clearly happy that her new wielder was pleased with her Shi-Kai state.

"But I think we'll have a little problem, I never wielded a spear before." Ichigo said out loud while clumsily moving the longer weapon around, trying to get a feel for it.

He could hear Sugari chuckle in his mind, **"just act the way you'll always have, and you will soon be able to wield me like a master. But for now, let me show you some movements."**

Ichigo nodded and allowed Jitō to lead him through the movements to wield a spear, he went through different thrusts, blocks, slashes and rotations. It wasn't perfect but he could at least attack and defend himself with the spear, still he would need training to fully master Sugari no Ontachi to her fullest potential.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo two pairs of eyes followed his every movement with rapt attention. Yasaka and Kunou had arrived a few minutes ago to see what the little girl's _father_ was up to, as they saw him completely engrossed in his training they decided to sit aside and watch what he would do.

To say they were shocked when they heard him utter some words and see his weapon transform was an understatement. While Yasaka was aware of Ichigo's past and heard the tales of the Zanpakutō's prowess, it was still spectacular to see such fabled powers with her very own eyes. Ichigo was welding a weapon capable of reaping souls after all, any being, mortal or not, should fear this power and respect it.

Kunou on the other hand had sparkling eyes, the little girl couldn't believe how awesome her father was… She _would_ get him to teach her stuff like that! She would be just as awesome as her father!

Slowly Ichigo got the hang of wielding a polearm instead of a cleaver or a sword, it was different but not exactly in a bad way, he could already see the value in having more reach and being able to keep opponents at bay. It certainly would've been useful in some of the tougher battles he had to go through in the past.

" **Are you saying that** _ **I**_ **wasn't good enough?"** Ichigo began to sweat slightlyas his true Zanpakutō cut into his thoughts. **"While I might not be our hollow friend, I still am very much capable of making your life hell,** _ **Kingie**_ **."**

Ichigo shuddered as Zangetsu mimicked his hollows voice perfectly, _"N-no, I didn't mean it like that!"_

" **That's what I thought."** Zangetsu hmpfed before going quite again all the while Sugari's giggling could be heard.

Ichigo sighed in relieve, who knew that Zangetsu could have a vengeful side? Damn he really needed to watch what he thought about from now on. It wouldn't do to have Zangetsu as an enemy, would it?

With a small shake of his head Ichigo went back to practicing the stances Sugari told him to use…

While Ichigo trained in peace and quiet Yasaka couldn't suppress the small blush that rose to her cheeks as he watched that _hunk_ of a man train himself. She wasn't ashamed of her more _feral_ side she had due to being a Kyubi and Ichigo certainly woke feelings she had buried with the death of her mate almost six years ago.

It was hard on her but ever since the death of Kunou's real father she never gave into her lust again and suppressed every feeling of lust or heat that came up. It was hard but certainly not impossible, mainly due to the fact that there were no men in Kyoto that could get her going…

Now though, with a powerful and handsome man right in front of her… Damn, things were going to be hard on her that's for sure. Not only was Ichigo a powerful, handsome and friendly individual, he also had his heart at the right spot, was a good role model, exceptionally good with children and had a soft spot for her daughter.

How he was still single was beyond Yasaka… In the world she knew and lived in her entire life, any woman would've counted her lucky stars at the chance of gaining even half the man Ichigo was. Many supernatural females settle for sharing a man with _many_ others simply because the man was decent and not a complete asshole.

Someone like Ichigo could have a harem large enough to make King Solomon jealous and then some.

Well, that was another mystery about the man in front of her that she needed to solve.

XxX

It has been a little over three weeks since Ichigo arrived in Kyoto and already things picked up for the Shinto and Yokai factions.

The devils replied to Yasaka's warning in agreement, they wouldn't cause any problems for her and her faction as long as Yasaka promised to keep the incident buried and didn't mention the fact that another devil went against the Satan's orders.

Other than that, Ichigo has been keeping Kyoto's streets clean of any filth, he still allowed other races to come to Kyoto and spend some quality time there but if anyone acted out, well they were dealt with according to the severity of their actions against the Yokai. Some were thrown out and told to never return, others simply vanished without a trace…

It was safe to say that the fallen angels and many other races became weary to go to Kyoto for a quickie with some slutty Yokai girls or guys.

The relationship between Ichigo and the little fox-girl that was _still_ convinced that he was her father also continued to grow, no matter what he thought at first, Ichigo truly began to see the girl as a part of his family.

He couldn't claim that he felt comfortable at the thought of calling her his daughter but that was mainly due to the fact that he wasn't actually ready to be a father anytime soon. He was willing though to see Kunou as a little sister figure and he treated her as such, he didn't mind the fact that Kunou clung to him like glue, it was cute and reminded him of a younger Yuzu.

"So Ichigo, how have you been liking it here in Kyoto?" Yasaka asked the young Kyubi that sat across from her on a couch in her homes living-room.

It was about ten in the evening and Kunou was already asleep leaving the two adults alone. Ichigo looked up from the newspaper he read, old habits die hard and he was still interested in how the human world was doing, so he read the news to keep up with things.

"Hm, well… it's a _new_ experience I suppose, though it has been a good experience so far." Ichigo answered in a calm tone, "I never would've thought that leaving Karakura behind would be that easy to me…" he muttered the last part quietly.

"I think that some distance from the town that caused you so much pain in the past was actually a good thing for you." Yasaka mused out loud.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow before he smiled slightly, "I guess. Anyway, I quite enjoyed my time here so far, things have been refreshing and even though I miss my friends, I'm content in knowing that they will do fine without me. If something should happen, I can always interfere…"

"I'm glad to hear that Ichigo, _our_ little girl would be sad if you suddenly left." Yasaka smirked but soon pouted as she noticed that Ichigo only looked at her blankly, she wanted to see him blush damnit!

"You're still going on about that? Here I thought that we Kitsune are supposed to be cunning… I may have been embarrassed about my predicament about two weeks ago but after being constantly teased by you my embarrassment wore off. Don't tell me that is all the great Yasaka-sama is capable off?" Ichigo smirked, it was time for some payback.

"Oh really? Do you really want to challenge me to that game I~chi~go~kun?" The young Kyuubi's smirk vanished as Yasaka's persona of a caring mother and strong leader changed and was replaced by a sultry woman that gave him the most alluring bedroom eyes he ever saw. "If you truly wish to see what a female Kitsune is capable off, I would be happy to show you…"

Blood rushed to Ichigo's face as Yasaka leaned towards him, giving the young man a good view of her cleavage. His old prudish nature immediately resurfaced, and he once again proved that Rukia was onto something by calling him strawberry, his face currently resembled one.

"And there we have the blush I wanted to see…" Yasaka smirked, damn was it a boost to her ego to turn a hunk like Ichigo into a blushing mess by showing some cleavage.

Ichigo turned away from the smirking woman while muttering, "That was uncalled for…" causing the older Kitsune to giggle slightly.

Their relationship was certainly developing into a really close friendship and both of them couldn't wait to find out where it would lead them…

XxX

 **-(Kisuke's Shoten)-**

Yoruichi Shihōin was certainly not a woman that could be described as calm and collected, she also wasn't someone known for her patience. Most of all though, Yoruichi wasn't a woman to be trifled with and no one would get away with playing her for a fool.

Especially not her little prodigy gone AWOL…

The nerve of that brat to just up and leave like that! The nerve of that brat to lie to her! The nerve of that brat to plan a conspiracy against Soul Society without telling her! HER! The former fucking captain of the Stealth Force!

Secrets were her thing!

" _I-I'm gonna skin him alive!"_ she ranted in her mind while pacing circles in Kisuke's Shoten.

Said owner of the little shop was cowering in a corner, hugging his loyal sidekick and friend, Tessai, close to him while shuddering violently. He never saw Yoruichi being this pissed off and he never thought that he would either, not even Aizen managed to get this reaction out of her.

Thinking about it Kisuke nearly face palmed, it would've been so goddamned easy to defeat Aizen, all he needed to do was piss Yoruichi off like this.

Aizen wouldn't have lasted a minute!

"C-calm down Yoruichi! Ichigo didn't exactly have a choice, he was acting on the will of freaking _Gods-"_

"Do I look like I care!? So, what if he acted on the _will of Gods_!? WE too carry the title of Gods you idiot! We're Death Gods! If I'm not completely mistaken, we're kind of important to natures system, aren't we? My little prodigy went out on an amazing adventure to kick some major ass and didn't tell me about it!" Yoruichi complained loudly.

Kisuke and Tessai both sweat dropped, "wait a minute, you've been ranting here for two hours, because Ichigo will kick ass without you?" Kisuke asked his best friend slowly.

"Of course! I'm all for his plan of leaving the Soul Society hanging high and dry, or at least making them think that he is, but I wanna be part of that scheme!" Yoruichi cried out with fake tears streaming down her face.

Kisuke facepalmed, "you really are something else Yoruichi…"

"Damn right I am, I also haven't forgiven him for playing dead like he did…" Yoruichi reminded the Shop owner, "he still will receive his just beating for that as well!"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Kisuke asked as he stood up from his cowering position.

"I don't know to be honest. I want to just barge into Kyoto and confront the Strawberry, but I'm not sure how the Yokai would react." Yoruichi pouted, why couldn't things be easy.

Kisuke sighed, "listen just do what you want Yoruichi. You, Tessai and I aren't Soul Reapers anymore and Ichigo is a big player in the Shinto religion now, so he would do nothing if you dropped by in Kyoto."

"You think so?" Yoruichi perked up.

Kisuke nodded, "as I said we aren't connected to Soul Society officially anymore so this can't be used politically in any way, more so you are actually closer tied to Yokai as you are to Shinigami with you family's connection to Nekomata."

Yoruichi had to give Kisuke right about that little tidbit, her family was very closely tied to Yokai due to an ancestor that was a Yokai. "You're right! I will go and greet my prodigy and then I'm going to kick his ass!"

" _Forgive me Ichigo."_ Kisuke thought mournfully.

XxX

 **-(Kyoto)-**

Ichigo was getting ready to leave for his home in Karakura Town, he told his father that he would return soon but now it has been over a month that he spend in Kyoto. Yasaka and Kunou were with him in their palaces huge living room, both wanting to see him off properly.

"Are you sure that you have to leave Otou-sama?" Kunou asked lowly, her little fox ears clung to her little head and her tails laid on the ground.

Ichigo smiled and kneeled down in front of Kunou, "don't you worry Chibi-hime, I'm going to be back in a week or so, okay?" he petted her head and scratched her behind her fox-ears, causing them to perk up slightly.

Kunou looked into her father's eyes, "you promise?"

"I promise." Ichigo said before standing up and turning to Yasaka, "it was nice being here, but I need to make sure that things in Karakura Town run smoothly and I need to tell my family that I'm alright."

"Don't worry I understand, and you will always have a place in this palace, just make sure that you return soon. Kyoto and the Shinto faction needs it's protector…" Yasaka wanted to include that she needed him as well, but she wasn't too sure of those feelings just yet. All she was sure off was that Ichigo grew on her and she considered him to be a true member of her little family and an important friend to herself.

"I will and if something should happen give me a call and I will be here in the blink of an eye." Ichigo said to Yasaka before he turned to Kunou once more, "and you little lady be strong and watch out for you mother alright?"

Kunou nodded her head vigorously before she jumped into her fathers' arms and hugged him tightly. "I will! Just come home soon!"

Ichigo and Yasaka chuckled and the young man nodded his head in agreement while hugging the little fox-girl back. After a few moments Ichigo placed Kunou down and opened a teleportation circle for himself and stepped into it.

In a flash of light, he was gone…

XxX

 **-(Karakura Town)-**

A teleportation circle opened high above the clouds in Karakura Town, Ichigo stepped out of it and once more he took on the appearance of his former human form. He smiled slightly as he looked at his family's clinic down on the ground, but he had to do something else right now…

He flash-stepped to Kisuke's shoten and opened the Shoji doors before stepping in, he looked around the familiar store and searched for his mentor. "Hmm, where is that bucket hat wearing maniac hiding?" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"Ahh Kurosaki-dono, how can I help you this fine day?" Tessai said as he came from the back of the shop. "Kisuke and Yoruichi just talked about you."

"Oh, they did? I just wanted to ask Hat 'n Clogs how the preparations for the Quincy were going." Ichigo said pleasantly.

"Well, then just head into the back room, Kisuke and Yoruichi should still be there, though be warned, Yoruichi is very angered by your recent behavior and she is out for your pelt." Tessai said with some humor in his voice.

Ichigo paled slightly and shuddered, "great, I guess I should get ready for a few rounds of Flash-tag." He muttered before he passed Tessai and walked into the back of the Shoten.

Rounding a few corners Ichigo came to the room he knew Kisuke used for all meetings, he opened the Shoji doors and saw Kisuke and Yoruichi conversing with each other. "Hey there, sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you Kisuke."

Yoruichi's head snapped to the door of the room and her eyes widened as she noticed her prodigy casually standing there as if nothing ever happened. "You!" She shouted and stormed up to Ichigo before giving him a bone crushing hug. "I was so goddamned worried about you Ichigo."

Ichigo was surprised, he expected to get punched through a few walls and not hugged tightly like that. He broke out of his stupor and hugged Yoruichi back gently, "ahh, sorry about worrying you like that, I should've talked with you about my plans after the Shinigami left back for Soul Society."

"Yes, you should've done that and don't even think that I'm through with you, I will kick your ass for worrying me that much. Once I've done that, I will kick you ass for keeping me out of you little schemes against Soul Society and going out on an adventure without me!" Yoruichi shouted after she released Ichigo from her hug.

Kisuke chuckled in the background, damn was it fun to see Ichigo getting scolded like a little kid.

Ichigo sighed and hung his head in acceptance, "I figured as much… But back to why I'm here, how have things gone Kisuke?"

"They've gone well Ichigo, I've begun to train Yuzu and Karin in earnest, they've cursed me to the depths of hell, yes even your soft-spoken sister cursed, quite loudly but they both improved nicely. They aren't ready for a real fight and won't be for quite some time, but they can become true Shinigami now and I believe that Isshin will cut their Soul Chain any day now and then we'll give them their Zanpakutō's." Kisuke explained with a smile.

Ichigo nodded, "that's good but how are the other's handling themselves?"

Kisuke rubbed his chin in thought, "I can't say for sure, Sado and Uryū have been training somewhere private and haven't showed themselves much. From our friends in Soul Society I've managed to gather that all the young Shinigami with Shi-Kai are ordered to try to achieve Ba-Kai, the Head Captain also took more control back from Central, but the nobles are pushing him to order your return to the Seireitei, even by force if necessary."

Ichigo smirked at the last part, something that didn't go unnoticed by Yoruichi and Kisuke, "let them try. For all I care they could send an entire division after my ass but all they would get is a bunch of injured Shinigami and a humiliating defeat."

Kisuke and Yoruichi chuckled at that, "well, other than that, your friends have been training themselves into the ground. Rukia is trying to achieve Ban-Kai while Renji is bettering his own, the eleventh division has been ordered to stop their idiocy and allow their fighters to use any ability in their arsenal, and the captains of the other divisions too have been ordered to increase their training regime."

"I see, that's good I suppose, any other changes in Soul Societies policy I should be aware off?" Ichigo asked his mentor.

"Well, the older captains are pushing for a change, but the Head Captain is still indecisive. It seems like he does want to change the ways of the Shinigami but right now with the Quincy threat on the Horizon he can't really change the fundamentals of Soul Society." Kisuke explained with a tired sigh. "How have things gone on your end?"

Ichigo thought about Kisuke's question for a few moments before he decided to answer, "so far so good I would say. I have managed to create myself a foothold in the Yokai faction of Kyoto and became acquainted with Kyoto's leader and her family, many of the Yokai have accepted me with open arms and look up to me for my strength but there are problems as well…"

Yoruichi perked up at that and turned to Ichigo, "what problems?"

Ichigo sighed and combed a hand through his hair, "Yokai aren't held in very high regards in the Supernatural community. I haven't met many warriors of the Yokai faction yet, but those that I did meet seemed unorganized and underequipped, wielding simple Katana's, Spears and other Steel weapons while being dressed in feudal armor or Shrine servant garb. When I arrived in Kyoto, I came upon a group of men trying to kidnap Kyoto's princess, the daughter of Kyoto's leader and if I didn't interfere, they would've been successful. From what I've been told the princess was protected by some of Yokai kinds finest guards, yet a group of ten people, none of them stronger than a Lieutenant in Soul Society, managed to take out six of the Yokai factions finest without losing a single man in doing so."

Kisuke and Yoruichi frowned at that, "damn, seems like you've got your work cut out for yourself. But seriously, Steel Weapons!? Here I thought that we Shinigami live in the past…" Yoruichi muttered, she could hardly believe that Supernatural beings would use inferior weapons to even human firearms. Even if the Shinigami lived in the past, they had their Zanpakutō as well as Kido to defend themselves with.

"I'm afraid that it's the truth, then again so far I've only met Kyoto's Yokai faction. There is apparently a faction in Europe and another one somewhere here in Japan, I haven't been told much about those other two factions but they all work together, so I at least won't have to worry about a small civil war going on in the faction that I am to protect." Ichigo said as he sat down at the small table in the room.

"I see, but can you tell me more about the Yokai faction as a whole? It seems to be very interesting and maybe Yoruichi and I could help you out some?" Kisuke asked as he too sat down across from Ichigo.

"Kisuke is right, I will join you in Kyoto anyway so I might as well get up to speed on how things are run there." Yoruichi said as she joined the two men.

"You will? Why?" Ichigo asked the dark-skinned woman.

"Yep I will, my little bee isn't ready to give up her division yet and she is quite capable of leading it without me by her side, Kisuke and Tessai too can live without me lazing around the Shoten all day, besides my family has some ties to the Yokai, one of my ancestors was apparently a Nekomata giving us Shihōin the ability to change into felines. I don't know the full story and I'm not really on talking terms with the elders of my family to go and ask them about it, but I want to see if there is someone in Kyoto that can tell me more about my ancestors and heritage." Yoruichi explained.

Ichigo had to digest that information before looking at Yoruichi, "how did a noble family from Soul Society come into contact with Yokai?"

Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders, "beats me. It happened a long time ago and as I said, ever since I betrayed the Soul Society a hundred years ago my family hasn't contracted me once and I doubt that they would talk to me if I returned, so I can't ask them about it."

Ichigo nodded and turned back to Kisuke, "well what do you wanna know?"

"You said that the Yokai use steel weaponry, is that the only way they fight? No other abilities or powers?" Kisuke asked, he knew that there was more about Yokai than meets the eye, but he never had the time to study other species besides Shinigami, Hollows and Quincy so his knowledge on other races was very limited.

Ichigo began to explain some things about Yokai kind that he has learned from the Gods in Takama-ga-hara. Kisuke and Yoruichi listened in intrigue and were quite surprised by the raw potential a Yokai had in terms of fighting abilities. After a few minutes Ichigo finished his general explanation of the Yokai and their abilities, if he would've truly delved into everything, he knew about Yokai they would sit here for the next few hours.

"Interesting…" Kisuke muttered, "truly interesting, I think that you won't have a hard time in improving the Yokai faction's military, all you would need to do is to create a form of Academy that would teach young Yokai how to harness their powers, especially this Chakra you explained about, it seems far more potent than Magic and Yoki."

"You would also have to better equip the Yokai warriors, feudal armor and steel weaponry are a no go for any supernatural race. Even if you would give them firearms and modern military grade armor would be better than what they currently have, the best would be to find a way to give them real supernatural weapons and armor…" Yoruichi said as he thought about the things Ichigo explained to them, she could see herself getting along quite well with some of the Yokai she'd been told about.

"Yeah, I know, the problem is that I'm new to the greater Supernatural world and while the Gods have explained the necessary things to me, there is still so much I don't know. I don't know the general technology the other races in the universe have at their disposal as not even the Gods new much about other races…" Ichigo muttered, damn who would've thought that being in charge of a faction and race was such a hassle.

"So, you need spies and scouts?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk.

Ichigo looked at her as if she'd gone insane, "you crazy? The different factions around the world are already at each other's throats, the only reason the Shinto faction is left alone is because we haven't involved ourselves with anyone in ages."

Yoruichi pouted at that, "you're no fun… still once I am with you in Kyoto, we could sit down with the Yokai factions' leaders and talk about a way to bolster the military of your new faction. Create a training regime and possibly an Academy, what do you think?"

Ichigo nodded, "That sounds good."

"I could share some of my own technology with the Shinto faction, in return I would only want some deeper information on the races that are under the banner of the Shinto. I could also try to develop weapons that Yokai could use, weapons and armor that correspond to Chakra, Yoki and Magic but I would need a sample of those different energies so that I know what I'm working with." Kisuke said, getting a raised eyebrow from Ichigo.

"Aren't you occupied with finding a way to fight off the Quincy?" Ichigo asked the Shopkeeper.

"Please Ichigo, that fool Mayuri wants to do everything himself and even if he were to work together with me, we still wouldn't be able to do anything as long as we don't know what the Quincy are capable off or where they are hiding." Kisuke sighed, "helping you out would be a nice little project to clear my mind and who knows, if I extend my hand to the Yokai faction they might just return my kindness one day, it's always good to make new friends, ne?"

Ichigo chuckled and nodded, "that's true. Well, I need to get going, I still want to visit Chad and Uryū before heading home for a few days. By the way, you never mentioned how Orihime was doing? Did you already start her training?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I have, Orihime and Arisawa-san are coming to the Shoten every day to get some exercise in, though I haven't been able to train them properly yet, as you can probably imagine, my schedule was full for the last few weeks." Kisuke chuckled slightly.

"You're training Tatsuki as well?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Yes, after you came clean, she wanted to become stronger and who am I to deny her? Besides, she has quite the interesting power, one that made even Yoruichi jealous." Kisuke smiled mysteriously and flipped open his trusty fan to hide his lips with it.

Now Ichigo was interested, he looked to Yoruichi and noticed that she had indeed an annoyed look on her face, "well, don't keep me waiting. What's so special about Suki's powers that even the Goddess of flash is annoyed about it?"

"Arisawa-san has the ability to double her power four times, it's very interesting and something I've never seen before." Kisuke said.

"Hax, that's what her power is…" Yoruichi muttered.

"What's so special about increasing one's power four times? If I went into my Ban release, I would increase my power up to a hundred-fold." Ichigo wasn't exaggerating either.

"That's you Ichigo and you are a special case, the typical Shi-Kai release increases a Shinigami's power three to five times. The typical Ban-Kai increases a Shinigami's power ten times, Arisawa-san's _still untrained_ ability allows her to increase her base power sixteen times, twice with the first increase, four times with the second, eight times with the third and sixteen times with the fourth. In short, Arisawa-san may have an ability that has the potential of outclassing a Captains Ban-Kai, which is unbelievable considering that she is a human." Kisuke explained.

Now Ichigo was impressed, he seriously forgot for a moment that comparing Tatsuki's power to his own was a bit unfair. It was an unusual ability that was for certain, maybe he should look into it? It certainly would be good, that ability seriously sounded like those Sacred Gears Amaterasu told Ichigo about.

"But the scary thing about Arisawa-san's power is that I think it will still evolve like Sado's power did, so who knows how powerful she could become. The same could be said about Orihime's power, her too worries me greatly, the power to reject reality is not something that can be allowed to fall into the wrong hands…" Kisuke voiced his concerns, both Ichigo and Yoruichi nodded in agreement with the Shopkeepers assessment.

"You're right about that but let's worry about those things later, I seriously need to get going. Yoruichi I call you once I'm ready to head back to Kyoto, alright?" After receiving a nod from the were-cat Ichigo left the Shoten and headed for Chad's home.

He decided to walk today and enjoy the lively scenery of Karakura occupants going after their daily dealings. He smiled and greeted the people he passed getting waves in return, he had to admit that he slightly missed the old days, when everything was easy and all he had to worry about were the bullies at school as well as the insanities his father cooked up at home.

Now he was the 'father' of a six-year-old girl and started to develop some feelings for his fellow Kyubi, feelings he didn't know what to do with. He was sure that Yasaka wasn't interested in him, he was after all just a boy and had so much more to learn. Not only that, he was also tasked with protecting a complete faction, something that weighted on his mind ever since he was resurrected, he still wasn't certain if he was capable of living up to the god's expectation.

Only time would tell Ichigo supposed, for now he was content with doing the best he could and find out if it was enough.

He rounded some corners and soon arrived at the Apartment complex his Mexican friend lived at, he walked up some stairs and soon arrived at his friends' doors, he knocked a few times, but no one seemed to be at home.

" _Well, doesn't seem like he's at home. I wonder where he could be?"_ Ichigo thought, he stretched out his senses and tried to locate Chad's spiritual pressure, after a few seconds of searching he found it and it seemed too be only a few blocks away from him, Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he noticed that Chad seemed to be several times stronger than the last time, he met him.

Ichigo used shunpo to quickly get to Chads location and in only a few flash steps he was on a building overlooking a small park in Karakura where he found Chad, sitting by a small pond while playing his guitar.

Ichigo jumped down from the building and began to walk up to Chad, stopping a little ways away from the dark-skinned man to allow him to finish playing the guitar in peace. Chad was an amazing musician and Ichigo enjoyed the piece the dark-skinned teen played greatly, it was a clam and slow song that had a slightly melancholic edge to it.

Ichigo leaned his back against a tree and closed his eyes as he listened to the music until Chad finished, with a sigh Ichigo pushed off the tree and walked up to the park bench Chad sat on.

"Hey there, how are ya doing my friend?" Ichigo asked with a wave.

Chad perked up and his one visible eye widened slightly, "Ichigo, what are you doing here?" He asked in his deep baritone voice.

"I came to check on you and the others of course, did you honestly believe that I would turn my back on you guys?" Ichigo answered with his own question.

"Not even for a moment, it isn't in your character to betray anyone." Chas said with some amusement before he stood up and gave Ichigo a strong handshake, "it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, so how have you been?" Ichigo smiled as he and Chad sat down on the park bench.

"I've been good, had a lot of work and training to do but otherwise things have been smooth, how bout you?" Chad said.

"Hectic, very hectic." Ichigo chuckled slightly, "but not bad, how have the others been?"

"Uryū has been throwing himself into training as much as I did, I think there is some history between him and that Quincy King. Orihime too has managed to grow up slightly, she still hates violence but she's starting to realize that sometimes it can't be helped, and one needs to fight, mainly due to Tatsuki beating it into her head." Chad explained.

"I see, so how has Suki been, I've heard that she managed to grow into some power as well?" Ichigo asked.

"She has, became quite the powerful warrior in her own right, she always has been a spirited person with a strong will to fight and her martial arts is second to none. Now that she has received that power of hers, she became quite the capable fighter." Sado explained.

"I can imagine." Ichigo commented. "Kisuke has given me a quick rundown of Suki's new power and I have to admit, I'm impressed. Sounds like she will become someone to look out for in the future. But tell me, how have you been doing with your training? Anything I can help with?"

"No, nothing you could help with I'm afraid but I'm doing rather well. My powers have once more evolved so to speak, now instead of just covering my arms I have breastplate like armor protecting my vital areas. Not only that but my attack power too increased significantly; but that's not what I'm working on currently. I'm trying to increase my speed more than anything at the moment, I've learned in the past that it doesn't matter how strong I am if I cannot hit my opponents." Chad explained.

Ichigo whistled appreciatively and gave a curt nod of approval. The two friends continued to talk for a good hour or two before Ichigo had to take his leave.

Next on his to do list was to find Uryū and find out how he was doing.

From what Chad had told him, Uryū was throwing himself into training like never before and Ichigo was curious what that had to do with the Quincy King, Ryūken too seemed awfully interested in Yhwach.

Ichigo had to search for a while before he managed to find traces of his bespectacled friend's Reiatsu and he began to follow the trail until he found Uryū training on a deserted field on the outside of Karakura Town.

The entire field was shielded off from mortals by what seamed to be several Quincy Runes or Seals and Uryū himself was looking rather worst for wear. It seemed like the young Quincy had been here for hours; the field had several craters, some of them were still steaming ad giving off residual spirit particles.

Uryū stood in the middle of the field with his Spirit Bow raised high, his white Quincy garb was ripped, torn and dirtied on several places. From his position high in the sky, Ichigo could make out that Uryū's draw hand had several burns and his fingers were bleeding.

At first Ichigo had believed that Uryū had not noticed him but that changed once the bespectacled teen spun around and fired several Heilig-Pfeile at him. Ichigo was slightly surprised but his far superior speed made it easy to simply evade the attack by flashing away with a quick shunpo.

"I see that you're still as good at sensing Reiryoku as ever, Uryū." Ichigo said with a smirk as he appeared on the ground, standing a little away from the Quincy.

"Or it could be that you are just as bad as always at hiding yours." Uryū shot back, his lips curling into a smirk as he pushed his glasses up with a finger. "But I'm thankful that you came, I'm I need of a sparring partner and you just happen to fit the bill, so what do you say?"

"Sure, let's fight."

XxX

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait my friends!

I still hope that you enjoyed the chapter even if it was on the shorter side.

Now then, I hope that Sugary no Ontachi's Shi-Kai was satisfactory to you guys, her release chant is a Poem that Empress Jitō herself wrote, so I figured that it was more than appropriate.

Now as for Yoruichi, yes, I decided that it would be nice to make her partially Yokai through an ancestor in the Shihōin Clan, mainly to give her a reason to go with Ichigo.

Tatsuki's powers will be explained in later chapters, but I believe that I left enough clues that you should have no troubles figuring out what she was gifted with. (But no, it's not the Boosted Gear)

Another thing that I have decided on was the timeline of this fic, due to the helpful advice and ideas that several of my reviewers(you guys rock!) have kindly given me I decided that instead of making Kunou younger, the fic takes place several years before cannon.

To be more precise, the fic is exactly eleven years before Cannon starts. That will give Ichigo ample time to secure himself a name in the Supernatural World and amp up the Shinto Clans reputation and power to a degree that they will become relevant when Cannon begins.

So, with that out of the way, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

R&R

I wish you all a good time!

-Just4fun23000


End file.
